Ch,Ch,Changes
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: Rory goes to Boston to live with her dad. She comes back 2 years later and she’s not alone and she’s definitely not the same. And she has a secret. What happens when Tristan sees his Mary again? AU. Trory.
1. Coming Back Different

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! DON'T SUE! Oh and some of the rules at the bottom of the page are variations on some from the story Rich Kids by jmarit17. **

**He's some background on this story. Rory went to Chilton from Freshman on. Tristan never left. Rory did, at the end of freshman year. She comes back a little after freshman year starts. There was no Dean. Logan Colin and Finn all met Rory in Boston and they are all like brothers to her and sons to Lorelei, who visited Rory often. Louise Madeline and Paris didn't go to Chilton and lived in Boston and they are in the same situation the guys are in but you know as like sisters and daughters. And they live in Lorelei's house which is a small mansion in Stars Hollow. It had 8 spacious rooms. And 5 bathrooms, an entertainment room, kitchen and a living room. It was two stories. **

Two Escalades rolled into the Chilton parking lot, one black and one white. And they definitely made a scene. People stopped talking and walking and turned to see who was making such an entrance.

The black one parked near the front of the parking lot close to the school and the white one behind it. The doors opened in the first one and 3 gorgeous guys stepped out. One blonde, two brunettes and one of the brunettes' had sunglasses on.

"Is it always this bloody bright outside at this ungodly hour?" He nearly yelled. Logan and Colin laughed at Finn's antics.

The trio walked back to the white one.

Colin put out his hand as the white door opened. And it was joined by Paris's hand. She stepped out in a hemmed skirt and a tight blue blouse with one of the guys ties around her neck loosely.

Finn was next and was joined by Madeline's hand. She stepped out in the same out fit but she had no tie and her shirt was unbuttoned 2 extra buttons exposing a white camisole underneath.

Logan was next in line. And he was joined by Louise's hand. She had on a hemmed skirt 1 inch shorter then the others. Her shirt was unbuttoned like Maddy's but she had a dark blue camisole.

The duos stood off to the side as the girls nodded. And the guys let go of there hands and walked back to the door. Colin and Finn put out their hands and Rory grabbed one in each hand. She was helped down and then Logan hugged her.

She let go of Logan and he turned around and they joined the other girls.

"Ready everyone? None of you have ever been here before, but it's a lot like Bradley was."

"We figured." They all chorused.

They all walked into the school with everyone's eyes on them. They all slipped on their black sunglasses. They walked down the "elite" hallway and Summer and her posse were standing in the middle.

"What do you think you people are doing?"

"Walking down the hall." Rory replied, as she took off her sunglasses.

"Well you aren't allowed here."

"Don't you tell us what we can and cannot do Summer. We are the most rich and most famous heirs on the East Coast and frankly I am sick of what you think you are. We are rich but we have brains unlike you."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I RULE this school!"

"Not anymore. Meet Logan Huntzburger, Finn Morgan and Colin McCrae. And meet Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn, Paris Gellar and meet Me Lorelei Rory Leigh Gilmore Hayden III"

"Did you say, h, h, Huntzburger, m, m, Morgan, m, m, McCrae, g, g Grant, l, l Lynn, g, g, Gellar, g, g, Gilmore and h, h Hayden?" Summer stuttered.

"Yes, now move out of our way."

She stepped out of the way. Rory didn't like flaunting it so much but she hated Summer with a passion.

They walked to the Headmaster's office and collected their locker numbers and schedules. They all had the same classes, and their lockers were all in a row. Who would have thought, if you give them your last name and a special request they'll grant it.

They walked to their lockers and saw a blonde making with a slutty girl, on top of Louise's locker. Rory spoke up.

"Move now, our lockers our rights to make you stop making out on them."

Tristan stopped and locked over at the girl and her group. She was gorgeous but didn't do much to look like that. Her skirt was hemmed just enough, her shirt unbuttoned one extra and that tie brought out her eyes. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

"My name is Tristan, and what is your name gorgeous."

Rory snorted and responded, "Lorelei Rory Leigh Gilmore Hayden III, I thought you'd remember me, Bible Boy? Now move."

He didn't and he saw the guy's eyes flame up. No one refuses Rory's orders.

After the look he saw in their eyes he moved. Rory looked so different.

"Huh Mary you've changed."

"And he doesn't stop with the nickname," She muttered to herself. Rory opened her locker at the same time as the rest of them did. It looked so rehearsed. She looked up and smirked at Tristan. "I know, isn't it great. I love being so different. And you never know I might be a Mags now."

With that she shut her locker and each of them closed theirs in order down the line. She smiled at Tristan's opened mouth. "Pick up your jaw." And she walked away. With the girls giggling behind her and the guys walking backwards and glaring at Tristan.

She's really changed, Tristan thought to himself.

Louise, Madeline and Paris all were talking Rory at the beginning of class. The guys stood behind them with their arms around their waists. Rory was arm-free though. The girls and the guys all knew Rory's history, Dean, Tristan, everything.

They had changed her into a little more "Lorelei" then "Rory" she was more "bad" but was still stubborn and smart. She also had one secret, only Chris, Lorelei, and the rest of the group knew. She had gotten more Mags for a reason; she was more street smart, too.

Rory had two tattoos and pierced belly button. Her first tattoo was on her left shoulder blade and was a heart about 1 and a ½ inched around with Rory in it. Her second was a bracelet circle around her wrist with all of her friend's initials around it, **LH CM FM LG PG ML RG**. They were friends to the end. And they all had one around each of their wrists.

They had this ritual when they were doing something risky or new they would all pull up their sleeves and put their wrists together. They would go in order and recite their sayings.

**Dreams **

**Plans **

**Changes **

**Risks **

**Chances **

**Friends **

**Forever **

Tristan walked in right as they put their wrists together. He could figure it out that they were best friends and nothing was going to come between them. NOTHING.

They all smiled at each other as they took their seats.

They had their rules along with their sayings. They were five of them.

**1. We are always there for each other, in school, and at home. We bail each other out when ever possible.**

**2. Parents, girlfriends, boyfriends, exes never come between us. If we break up we stay friends. We are not breaking this group up. **

**3. It the truth at all times. No secrets, no matter how much it may hurt someone in our group. **

**4. We are all in or all out. We never exclude anyone. Not one person, not one half, not everyone else besides us. **

**5. And no matter where we go in life, or what happens to us. We stay in touch. We will forever be connected and we will always be in communication. We are friends until the end and maybe even after that. **

They all lived by these rules. All silently agreed. No one else knew the rules but them.

They day slowly went on. The group deciding on a table at lunch and claimed it as their own.

Rory sat at the head of the table as the girls were on the right side and the guys on the left. Tristan walked by and asked if the seat at the end of the table was taken.

"Sit if you want, we can't stop you, although we can not talk to you." Rory told him in a stern voice.

"You don't want to talk to me Mare?" She cringed at the nickname, he noticed.

"Didn't say that"

He sat down quickly and set his tray on the table. Everyone was talking about their weekend plans.

"I say we go shopping" Louise told us.

"Fine with us, Chris told me to take his Visa and go wild once in a while. I haven't been shopping for 5 months." Rory told them.

Tristan cringed at the name Chris. He hadn't realized she might be dating someone.

"No, We are not going shopping with you four. You have us carrying your bags and Louise you maxed out all my credit card last time"

"Madeline maxes mine out" Finn complained.

"Paris mine" Colin told them.

"Would you come if we didn't use your credit cards?" Louise asked.

"Would we still have to hold the bags?" Colin asked.

"Yah but please!" They gave them the pout.

They all nodded.

"What card will you use then?" Logan asked.

"We will use Rory's" Madeline answered

"Not mine, Chris's and I'm so glad he has unlimited." Rory corrected.

"You are so glad to have the Richest Dad on the East Coast" Paris commented. "Your richer than Huntzburger here"

Tristan smiled when he heard Dad.

The bell rang which got them all shuffling to class.

The day ended quickly, since everyone already knew the material and they gathered around Rory's locker.

"So what to do tonight?" Paris asked.

"I don't care as long as I get a drink!" Finn exclaimed.

"I was thinking homework, Luke's, than Willy Wonka?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds great" They all told her. It was a usual plan for a weeknight.

Things with Rory would always be routine. It was always them. She liked plans and didn't like change very much. But when good changes came along she loved them. And maybe this experience would be a good change. And hopefully, no one would get hurt along the way.

**Well here's the update. Review please. If you people are dieing to know what the secret is, you'll find out soon. The more reviews the sooner I will update. Oh and a smile for everyone who does review. **


	2. Amber?

**Hi, if you have read this story earlier this month. You should go back to the first chapter and reread some things. I rewrote it and then reposted it. Well reread and then rereview please. Well read on and hope you like it. **

They all hopped into the Escalades and headed home. It was a very boring twenty minute ride home.

They parked in the VERY large garage. They parked the white on the very left of the garage. And the black on the very right.

They parked all the cars in a particular order. Guys cars on the right, and girls on the left. There was Madeline's white Escalade on the very left, to the left of that, Paris's blue Lexus, then Louise's dark purple convertible Mustang, Rory's silver convertible Porsche, Lorelei's khaki Jeep, Logan's red convertible Viper, Colin's green Beamer, and than Finn's black Escalade. They all really shared the cars, but those names were on the ownership papers.

They jumped out and all quickly scanned over the cars, making sure they were in order. Lorelei took one car out a day and sometimes just to make them mad, switch two of the cars around. All the cars were in place, but the Beamer was missing. Lorelei had taken it out today.

They all had 9 keys on their key rings. One for each car, and the one for the house.

They walked up to the door that let them into the house. They stepped through it and ended up in the kitchen. They walked through the kitchen and the living room, passing by the door that led to the entertainment room and the door that led to the bathroom. They walked past the couch and started the trip up the stairs. They headed up to the long corridor.

They all went to their respective room to put down their bags ad grab the needed books for their homework. Each room was exactly the same. All of them except Rory had a new edition to her room. Except each of the rooms were different colors.

Each room had a full bed in the middle of the room. As soon as you walked in the door you would see the right bottom corner of the bed. If you walked straight from the door, you would have the closet to your right and a bed side table to your left. There was a desk at the foot of the bed. There was a large window right over the top of the bed. On the left side of the bed you will see a mirror on the left wall along with a 6 drawer dresser on the left side of the bed. (I'm sorry if this is dragging on, but my sister wants to be an interior designer and has instilled in me a desire to describe rooms in great detail.)

Each room had one main color and one accent, except Lorelei's her room was EVERY color. Madeline's room was Pink, with white accents, her walls were pink, her bed spread was pink, and her furniture and pillows were white. Louise's room was Purple and white. Paris's Orange and white. Rory's Blue and white. Logan's Red and black. Colin's Green and black. Finn's Yellow and black. It just happened that the guys wanted black instead of white. And Lorelei's room had all the colors, purple, pink, blue, red, yellow, orange, black, white and green scattered around her room.

Along the corridor, was 4 bathrooms and 2 bathrooms on each side. On the left was, Madeline's, Colin's, Lorelei's, and then Logan's. On the right, Finn's, Paris's, Rory's, and then Louise's. The couples were across the hall from each other, and Lorelei and Rory were too. It just had to be that way. All of the couples insisted. Lorelei joked that if they wanted a late night booty call none of them would have to pass by and other doors to get to their boyfriend's or girlfriend's room.

Rory's new edition as mentioned earlier was a small white crib on the right side of the bed. Rory had a 16 month old daughter. She found out she was pregnant three months after she arrived at Bradley. She had met her friends her first month there. They had convinced her to go to a party during the second month of their friendship. She hesitantly agreed. Her friends didn't know she had never been to a party before so they didn't explain the basic rules. Don't go upstairs, don't accept opened drinks, stuff like that. But by doing this she ended up drugged and in bed with a 17 year creep. At the time she was 15. Her friends found her two hours later crying in bed. She explained brokenly what happened. The guys kicked Dylan's ass. He moved away two days after. No one talked about it after this day, and Rory after that toughened up and became a tease. She found out she was pregnant 3 weeks later. Lorelei and her friends helped her through it. Even if she didn't like the circumstances under how she got her precious daughter she loved her unborn daughter, and didn't abort it. After she gave birth she named her Amber. She hated the man that caused her so much pain but at the same time loved him for giving her Amber. Of course she hated him more.

They had arrested Dylan when he came back for a look at his daughter and Rory got full rights over Amber. The girl had chestnut brown hair and bright cobalt eyes.

Rory walked into her room and dropped her bag down on the bed and went over to Natalie, the daytime babysitter for Amber, while Rory was still in school.

She told Natalie she could go home and picked up her daughter. She carried her downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. Everyone was already there and she sat down between Louise and Finn. They got started on their homework and than the phone rang about forty minutes later.

Logan picked up. "Gilmore House of Horrors"

"I've taught you well"

"I know, but why did you call?"

"Oh I just wanted you all to know I am going to be working late. Michel quit"

"Again?"

"Yep. He's just being stubborn because we wouldn't make him a egg white omelet."

"Fine with us"

"Oh and to tell you Luke will be dropping off all your usuals at 6"

" 4 cheese burgers, 3 chicken salads, 7 orders of chili fries, 2 orders of onion rings, 8 cups of coffee and one Irish coffee for Finn."

"Yep. But I didn't tell Luke about the Irish, I just bought a bottle it's in your sock drawer. Finn doesn't look there for things"

"Great, I'll tell him. He'll be ecstatic."

"Bye children."

"Bye Mother" And Logan hung up.

"Lorelei has to work late, Michel quit over a egg white omelet. Luke is going to deliver our food at 6 and Lorelei has a bottom of Irish rum for Finn's coffee." Logan summarized.

"Yippee!" Finn danced around the room.

"I knew you'd be happy but you don't know where it is."

"Yes I do." He started to smell around the room. "It's in your sock drawer" he concluded.

"How do you do that?" Everyone asked.

"It's a gift."

They sat back down to do there homework and at 6 the doorbell rang and Rory got up to answer the door.

She took the large box from him and said thanks. She shut the door with her foot and walked into the living room. Since everyone was done the books had been closed and stacked on the floor making room for the food.

Rory passed out the meals. The salads to the other girls. The cheeseburgers to the guys and she set one down in front of her. She gave everyone their chili fries and handed Logan one of the onion rings and set the last one in front of her. She passed out the coffees setting two in front of her and than sat down.

Finn poured about a third of the cup full of rum and then started drinking.

They all ate discussing the day.

"So what's up with you and Summer?"

"When I first went here, she made school hell for me, because Tristan would rather bug me than make out with her. And of course she didn't know my last name, she thought I was a no one from Smalltown, USA. And I hate her with a passion"

"We figured that out. You're never that cruel" Madeline commented.

"I know."

"So what's with that Tristan guy?" Colin asked.

"He was the bane of my existence freshman year. Teasing, calling me names, making out with girls at my locker. Stuff like that. I can tell he's changed though."

Finn looked around to the guys and they nodded. "Third grade act"

"What?" Rory asked.

"He's acting like a third grader, do you remember when a guy in the third grade will pull on your hair and bug you all the time?" Logan asked.

"Yah, Harry just liked me though"

"Tristan does too. And I'm pretty sure he loves you." Colin told her.

"How do you know this?" Rory asked cautiously.

"He looked at you the way Logan looks at me, or how Colin looks at Paris, or how Finn looks at Maddy." Louise explained.

"Well so he likes me big deal right?" She asked herself in her head.

_That's great. Because you like him, and it's very possible you love him _No I don't _Yeas you do _I do don't I. She smiled and everyone could tell she was arguing with herself. And came to a decision.

"I like him"

"We know" They all told her.

"But I can't date him. I can't"

"Why not?" And at this moment Amber decided to cry in Paris's arms.

"Because of her" Rory replied simply.

"Well he would understand." Logan told her.

"No he wouldn't. He won't date me, I have a kid."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you tell him early on"

"No I'm not telling him and I'm not dating him" She reached for Amber and took her in her arms. She walked upstairs without looking back but heard her friends sigh behind her.

She got to her room and sat down cradling Amber in her arms. She was all that mattered right now? Right? Rory knew the truth and she knew she was lying to herself.

**Well I stopped the chapter here. Review please. And you'll earn a smile. Thanks for reading. And happy summer.**


	3. Take a Walk

**I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got but I got over it. Well here's the next installment.**

Rory laid Amber down in her crib and she laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep contemplating what she was suppose to do.

She woke up early the next morning. She prepared her coffee and put on the outfit she had on yesterday. She sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee while everyone else bounded down the stairs. They joined her at the table and they grabbed a cup of coffee.

Rory pulled out a mug poured an extra cup of coffee and put it on the edge of the table. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, she counted down in her head. Just as everyday Lorelei ran down the stairs grabbed the cup and yelled Bye kids! As she ran out the door.

"Bye" They told her even though she couldn't hear them.

They all finished up their coffee and went into the garage.

The girls chose to take the Mustang and the guys decided on taking the Viper.

They rolled into the parking lot and they all jumped out of the convertibles. They all headed into he school as they slipped on their sunglasses. They arrived at their lockers and saw Tristan leaning against Rory's locker.

"Hey, all of you" He started off.

There was a mutter of hellos around the group.

They all exchanged their books and everyone headed to homeroom except Rory. She stayed behind to talk to Tristan.

"You're really different Mary" Rory cringed again at the nickname.

"I know but Tristan can you not call me Mary?" She asked in a small voice.

"Um, ok sure" He replied worried as to why she sounded so helpless.

"Thanks."

"um, um, uh, wouldyougoonadatewithme?" He said quickly.

Rory caught on to what he said. She thought of Amber, and telling him but she decided against it for now. I'll tell him later she told herself. She nodded. He smiled brightly.

"Ok today after school for coffee maybe?" He asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect" She told him.

The bell rang and they both headed to homeroom.

Rory sat down behind Logan and looked up at the teacher.

The day went on, the hours went by but Rory constantly had a smile plastered to her face. Her friends kept bugging her as to why she was so happy but she just smiled bigger and walked away.

The day ended and the group met by Rory's locker.

"You guys go on without me, I have some things to do. I'll take the bus home"

"Ok, I guess" Louise replied hesitantly.

"I'll be fine I promise" She told them.

They left Rory at her locker and headed towards the convertibles.

Rory went over to Tristan as soon as her friends were out of site.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, ready" She replied easily.

They hopped in his Jaguar and got going. We drove around for a while and they finally reached Starbucks.

He got out and went around to Rory's side and opened up the door for her. She flashed a smile at him and went into the tiny building.

They both ordered up at the counter. And then they grabbed their coffees and sat down.

"So what have you been up to?" Tristan asked.

"Well I went to Boston to be with my dad for a while. I was there for about 2 and a half years. And me and the group became friends within our first month there. We are close. Really close. They live with me and mom."

"They live with you?"

"Yep all 6 of them."

"Your mom is ok with 3 teenage guys living in your house?"

"Yep all of them are in a relationship anyways."

"Interesting"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, staying in school, being second best in the grade, talking with Paris. Not much else."

"Second best?"

"I was second best but know I'm like 9th best. Right behind you, your friends, and Paris."

"I can't believe its senior year."

"Me either. All the college stuff is driving me crazy. I sent in my applications early."

"I sent in my application too"

"Only one?"

"Yep, me and all my friends are Harvard bound."

"Well I applied to Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Brown, Columbia, and Stanford."

"Why so many?"

"My dad wants me to go to Princeton, my mom wants me to go to Yale, my paternal parents want me to go to Columbia, my maternal parents want me to go to Brown, I want to go to Harvard, and I applied to Stanford on a whim."

"I see."

They finished our coffees around this point and threw away the cups. Tristan suggested walking through the park for a while.

"So what do you want to be?" Rory asked.

"A Pediatrician maybe, I love helping kids. And the fact that my dad wants me to be a lawyer and being a doctor is a "nasty" profession. So it's an upside that I get to spite my dad."

Rory laughed. "What about you Ror?"

"Journalist"

"What kind?"

"The Newspaper kind, I always wanted to work for the Boston Globe."

"Interesting. What do your friends want to be?"

"Logan is going to be a journalist, Colin and Paris lawyers, Louise and Madeline club owners. And Finn will probably just be a bartender/alcoholic actually he's already an alcoholic."

"Your friends have high ambitions."

"They do. Logan and me both want to work at the Boston globe, Colin and Paris plan to open up a law firm called C&P. And Louise and Madeline plan to name theirnightclubMaLo, a mix between their names."

"All seem great. Why in the world do they hate me?"

"They don't hate you, not really, it's just I told them some of the stories and some of the hell you put me through, and they don't want to see me hurt."

"I can understand that"

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"We have been talking for 2 and a half hours?"

"Appears so."

They turned around .

"So Tristan why did you ask me out?"

Tristan swallowed and started talking. "Rory I've liked you for years, 3 to be exact. And now that you're back I thought I'd finally get a chance with you. That is if you want a chance at us too."

"I would love for there to be an us."

"Seriously?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded. They walked in silence for a while and they got to the car.

"Can you drop me off at home?"

"Whatever you want"

We got in the car. As we headed out of Hartford, I looked at the scenery as it passed by. When we passed by the Stars Hollow sign I broke the silence.

"So can I tell people you're my boyfriend?"

"If you want, but just to let you know I'll be telling people that you're my girlfriend."

Rory smiled at him and then looked up she saw her house. "That's the one" she pointed at the large building.

Tristan stopped the car and kissed Rory sweetly on the lips. They broke apart a couple seconds later and Rory grinned. She opened up the door grabbed her backpack and skipped up the steps to the house. She got to the door, opened it and waved to Tristan. He backed out of the driveway.

She was happy. Very happy, and no one was going to bring her down off cloud nine. Or so she thought.

"Where have you been?" Louise asked. Rory frowned knowing she couldn't lie to her friends.

"With Tristan" I replied, knowing some disagreements were up ahead.

"Did you tell him?" Logan asked.

"No" I answered.

"Why not?" Madeline questioned.

"Because he wouldn't go out with me if he knew. So why tell him it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! You have a kid! And keeping it from him is just setting yourself up for disaster!" Paris yelled.

"I'm not going to tell him!" She yelled back and then stomped up the stairs.

Everyone else knew there was nothing they could do. Rory was stubborn and it was nearly impossible to change her mind. And they knew if they told Tristan Rory would never forgive them. So they let Rory play out her problem, each of them knowing tat when it unraveled, it would not be pretty.

**There's the next chapter. Review please.**


	4. Maternal Instincts Right?

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I wanted to credit just hidden for her idea. But we'll get to that later. Oh and I don't own anything! Except Of Course, Amber and Dylan. Not that any one would WANT Dylan but whatever. I added this chapter as filler. Next chapter will be more exciting.**

Rory sat on her bed, staring off into space. She knew that not telling him would cause problems. She also knew that telling him was a risk, one that she was not willing to take. She knew she was being a bit childish on her part. But she was stubborn. When her mind was made up, no one could change it. And it just so happened that Rory had made up her mind.

Amber started crying and Rory hopped up. It had become second nature to her. As soon as she heard Amber cry, she was there to see what was wrong. She figured it was her maternal instinct.

Amber looked a bit flushed, and she seemed to be wiggling around in discomfort. Rory took her hand and placed it on Amber's forehead. She was a little warm, not much, but enough to know she had a slight temperature.

Rory had decided after much contemplation that she would keep Amber here tonight, give her plenty of liquids, and a couple spoonfuls of medicine. If she wasn't better by morning she would excuse herself from school to take her to the doctors.

Rory had walked out into the hall then into the bathroom, and looked around for some Children's Tylenol. Once she found some she headed back to the room.

She then went downstairs, briskly walked passed her friends, ignoring them. She wasn't at all up to talking to them. She was a girl on a mission.

She headed to the cabinets, and looked around for the Pedialyte. She found some and then she headed to the opposite side of the shelf and found the baby food.

She placed this all on the counter and went to the freezer. She found a bag of peas. "What are we doing with peas in the house? Well oh well, I'm glad, I need them." She thought to herself as she continued to look around to see if there was anything else she needed.

Unable to find anything else, she pulled the items the peas out quickly and put it down next to the Pedialyte and the orange jar of smashed yams.

She then picked up all the items and headed back upstairs.

All this time, she hadn't noticed that her friends were watching her and had followed her upstairs.

She made her way up the stairs and headed directly for her room. She could tell Amber was getting warmer.

"Is she ok?" Louise asked concerned.

"She'll be fine." Rory replied, a hint of worry showing in her voice.

Rory had thrown the medicine to Logan and told him to give one teaspoon to Amber. She then went back into the bathroom trying to find a small face towel.

"Aha!" She said, once she found what she was looking for.

She quickly walked back to the bedroom seeing that Logan had done his job well.

Rory got a small sippy cup and filled it with some Pedialyte. She picked up Amber slowly rocking her, giving her the sippy cup. She sipped slowly still wiggling.

Rory took the cup when Amber was done. She then put Amber on her right hip holding her with her right arm. She picked up the peas and towel knowing she couldn't do what she wanted with one hand and tossed them to Colin.

"Wrap the towel around the peas." She told him, not in a demanding way, but more of a gentle, frightened voice.

"Sure." He replied quickly doing what he was told. Rory had put Amber down in the meantime. Colin handed the peas back to her and she placed them on Amber's head.

"Well I'm gonna stay up with her, if her temperature doesn't go down by morning I'll take her to the doctor." Rory informed them, gently.

Each of her friends muttered their agreement, all worried about the little girl they all cared for.

They exited her room and Rory sat down on her bed. It was only six

o'clock, but it was still getting cooler outside.

Amber started to wriggle more, and now began to whine. Rory stood and picked her up, still keeping the peas on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright." She cooed to Amber.

She laid Amber down after she seemed to stop whining. She replaced the peas with her hand. Amber wasn't getting much better. Rory went out to the bathroom and found the thermometer.

She placed it in Amber's ear. It read â€˜99.3â€™. High but still not serious.

The door opened downstairs and they heard Lorelei prance into the house happily. All of the teenagers exited their rooms and walked downstairs curiously.

"Lorelei what are you so happy about?" Paris asked.

"Does it have anything to do with alcohol?" Finn asked.

Everyone burst out laughing. When Lorelei finally calmed down she explained why she was so happy.

"I kissed Luke!" She exclaimed.

"Took you long enough" All of them said in unison.

"What do you mean?" She asked oblivious.

"He's liked you since I was like 10!" Rory told her mother, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He did?" She asked heading into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

All of them followed behind her.

"We even noticed!" The rest of the group exclaimed, some of them rolling their eyes.

"And we've only been here for 2 months!" Madeline stated. She may not be the brightest bulb on the chandelier but she was not stupid.

"Well I didn't know!" Lorelei exclaimed, seeming awed by how long she was in the dark.

"What's today's date?" Finn asked.

"September 15th." Louise replied.

"Score!" Finn exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelei asked.

"I won the pool. 250 dollars here I come!" He said, doing a little happy dance.

"There was a pool?" Lorelei asked again confused.

"Yep, everyone playing got to pick a week." Rory explained.

"Darn! Mine was next week." She exclaimed, snapping her fingers in disappointment.

"Hah! In your face!" Finn laughed and continued to dance around the room.

Suddenly, Amber began to cry. Rory rushed up the stairs with everyone trailing behind her.

"Everything will be fine, Amber." She said cradling Amber, rocking her back and forth to soothe her.

Once Amber calmed down, Rory put her back in the crib, and she quickly fell asleep.

Lorelei ordered some pizza, and they all sat down and ate.

"So how was school?" Lorelei asked.

"It was better then yesterday." Paris replied, while picking up another slice.

After their small talk, about school and other random topics, they were all tired so they headed up to bed.

Rory spent the night holding Amber when she got fussy, and feeding her when she was hungry, only able to take short naps in between.

The morning came too quickly for Rory. She only had 4 hours asleep.

At seven o'clock sharp she stood up drowsily from her bed and grabbed the thermometer.

After one minute in Amber's ear, it read â€˜101.2â€™. Bad.

Rory could hear her friends outside of the door. She got dressed, brushed her hair, picked up her keys, picked up Amber and headed outside.

She passed by her friends, and continued down the stairs. She almost made it to the door, when the girls stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked.

"To the doctor's." She replied simply.

"We are coming with you." They told her.

"Nope, I'm doing this by myself, and all of you need to be in school. She's my daughter, I'll take her. Besides someone has to explain to the teachers why I'm not there, and you girls are more believable than the guys." She said, listing the reasons why she had to go by herself.

"Fine, we'll go to school" Louise replied.

"But next time we are going with you!" Madeline added, giving her a pointed look.

"Fine with me, and thanks girls, for everything. I know you're trying to help, but let me do this my way. All of this, Amber, Tristan all of it." She said, in a gentle voice.

"As long as you know what your doing." Paris commented.

"I do." She replied confidently and walked out the front door.

"At least I hope so!" she added in her head.

Rory went into the garage and got into her Porsche. Figuring out something was missing she got out and called Logan on her cell phone.

"'lo?" he answered.

"Sorry, but which car has the car seat in it?" She asked.

"Lexus" He replied.

"Tell Paris I'm taking her car." She instructed him.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Thanks Logan!" She said gratefully.

"Anytime!" He answered and hung up.

Rory got into the Lexus and placed Amber in her seat. She started the car and headed to the hospital.

She arrived fifteen minutes later and walked to the Children's department. Once inside, she briskly walked up to the desk.

"I need to see Dr. Walker." She told the nurse covered in a blue smock.

"Name?" The redhead asked.

"Rory Gilmore" She replied quickly.

"And who's this appointment for?" The nurse asked.

"Amber Gilmore, my daughter." Rory answered.

"You can have a seat. The Doctor will see you in about an hour."

The woman instructed.

"Thanks!" Rory said then walked towards the waiting area.

She sat down and waited. She then thought of Natalie. She phoned her and told her there was no need to come to the house today.

Meanwhile, everyone else was headed to school. The girls decided to take the Viper and the guys took the Beamer.

They arrived at school twenty minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring. They pulled into their "spots".

They walked to their lockers and saw Tristan leaning against them. They all silently groaned.

"Where's Rory?" Tristan asked.

"She couldn't come to school today" Finn answered for the whole group.

"Is she ok?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"She's fine, lover boy" Paris replied.

"Then why isn't she here?" He pressed.

Logan getting annoyed by the whole conversation, knowing they could never actually give him a real answer, decided to end the conversation.

"She was busy, Tristan. Leave it at that." Logan responded, in exasperation. He then shut his locker and walked to first period.

"Sorry." Madeline told him as they walked away.

Tristan did exactly what Logan had told him. He dropped it.

The day continued normally while Rory was in the doctor's office.

"The doctor will see you now." Another nurse said from behind the desk.

"Thanks!" She told her and headed behind the door to the examination room.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore!" Dr Walker greeted.

"Please, call me Rory." She commented.

"I had just gotten Amber's file from Dr. Blake last week, so I now know everything Amber has ever been sick with." The doctor said, looking over Amber's file.

"Well I guess the timing worked out perfectly then." Rory replied.

"Yes. Well why don't we take a look at Amber?" She continued.

"Fine with me." Rory said, placing Amber on the examining table.

The doctor proceeded to check Amber's temperature, her ears, heart-rate, etc.

"She does in fact have an ear infection. This is what's causing the fever and her discomfort." Dr. Walker said, when she was done with the examination.

"So what do I do?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to prescribe a bottle of medicine. Give her one teaspoon every 3 hours for the three to four days and she'll be fine." Dr. Walker said, while typing up a prescription.

"Anything else?" Rory asked, wanting to be sure.

"Nope nothing else." Dr. Walker reassured, handing her the small piece of paper.

"Thank you doctor!" Rory sighed with relief.

"You're welcome, what are doctors for?" She joked.

Rory laughed and walked out with the prescription in hand and headed to the Pharmacy.

**There we go. Our filler chapter. Next Chapter will be a little more exciting. And the one after that for sure. Review people.**


	5. You Look Horrible!

**Here is Chapter 5 of Ch,Ch,Changes! Look out for the drama.**

Rory got to the pharmacy, filled Amber's prescription and drove home.

She saw that no one was home yet and went straight to her room. She gave Amber some medicine and sat down for some much needed sleep.

Her friends came back a little later. Making a ruckus and Rory was forced to get up.

"Hey guys!" she groaned as she dragged herself down the stairs.

"What's wrong with you? You look horrible." Colin asked.

"Gee Thanks!" She told him. "I was sleeping." She added, answering their question.

"Ah!" He intoned, finally registering, why she was moody.

"Why don't I take over Amber duty for tonight?" Louise volunteered.

"That would be great!" She agreed and then she closed her eyes and fell backwards some.

Luckily, Finn caught her, picked her up and walked over to the couch. He put her down, covered her in a blanket and shooed everyone else out of the room.

Louise went upstairs to stay with Amber. Four hours later Rory woke up to the sound of Lorelei and Finn singing. She could imagine what they were doing. Rory got up and walked over to the Kitchen hearing "Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Ta Ta", playing through the house. It was quickly followed with clapping and laughter.

She walked into the kitchen and laughed at the site. Mom was in her denim short shorts, and her pink shirt, the outfit from the first day of Chilton ever and Finn was down to his boxers and socks. They were still dancing to the fading tune.

"Good performance!" Rory laughed.

"Hey you're awake!" Madeline and Louise said at the same time.

"Yep, and it feels great to actually get some sleep." Rory said stretching her arms.

"Well, you're not the only one who's feeling better." Logan told her, holding up Amber who looked back to normal.

"She better yet?" Rory questioned.

"Much, Ace! She's much better." Logan reported handing the small girl over to her mother.

"Thank you guys so much!" Rory gushed.

"For what?" They all asked in unison.

"For being there." She answered simply.

"You're welcome and we'll always be there for you. Always." Paris responded.

"I'm hungry!" Rory announced.

"Me too!" Lorelei added.

"Luke's, Pizza, or Chinese?" Louise asked holding the phone, ready to dial.

"Pizza!" Colin, Paris and Finn yelled.

"Luke's!" Logan, Lorelei, Rory, and Madeline shouted.

"Both" Louise said simply and dialed.

"Hey, Pete?...It's Louise. Can we get one Large Cheese, and cheesy

bread." Louise ordered. "Thanks!" She ended the conversation.

Louise pressed end on the phone, then dialed Luke's.

"Luke?...Yah can I get 3 burgers, 2 chicken salads, 5 orders of fries, and 3 orders of onion rings. Oh and don't forget coffee for 6 plus two Loreleis." She listed. "Thanks Luke!" She finished and pressed the end button once more.

"30 minutes!" She announced to the group.

"Great!" They all exclaimed, starved.

Thirty minutes later the food was at the door.

They all ate, then all went to bed and at 6:45 all of the teenagers got

up.

"Louise!" Rory shouted through the house.

"Yes Girly!" Louise called back.

"What outfit are you wearing?" Rory yelled.

"The one with the tie!" She shouted.

"Ok thanks!" She answered.

They all stepped out of their rooms. The guys in their slacks, sports jackets and loose ties. Paris, Madeline both in shortened skirts, strappy blue sandals, light blue blouse, and dark blue camisoles. Rory and Louise were wearing their shortened skirts, black flip flops, light blue blouse, dark blue ties, and black headbands, and black chandelier earrings.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Logan stated annoyed at how long they would take getting dressed.

"We're done." Rory stated leading the girls down the stairs and out the door to the garage.

Rory hopped into the Porsche and the guys took the Viper.

They all arrived at school shortly after. They parked in their

"established" parking spaces. Then walked into the school with their sunglasses on. A habit they had learned from Chris in Boston.

As they walked to their lockers, the underclassmen quickly got out of their way. They saw Tristan standing there with coffee in his hands.

"Hey!" He started.

"Hi!" All of them said simultaneously.

"You're back!" Tristan observed directing his statement at Rory.

"Yes I am." She answered simply.

"Where were you?" He questioned.

"At home." She responded.

Tristan decided not to push it. He knew if he got on her nerves about this, or on any of her friend's nerves, things might get rocky. The relationship was still new.

"This is for you." He said, as he handed her the coffee.

"Thanks!" She answered and kissed him. And this is how things were, every day for the next two months. Tristan and Rory were a picture perfect couple. Occasionally Tristan would question her on why he couldn't come to the house, or why she couldn't go out sometimes. She wouldn't tell him anything and he would always drop it. But other then that, everything was perfect, or almost perfect. All it took to make everything crash down was one simple phone call.

Everyone was in the house in the late afternoon after school, when

Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, dear, it's your grandmother."

"Oh hello, grandma." She answered warily.

"I was just calling to tell you that you are expected to be at the Charity Ball in Boston on Saturday. You have to be there representing the Haydens and the Gilmores. It is a ball for young adults. Only young adults are to attend, representing their families. Since you have two prominent last names you are expected to be there." Emily commanded.

"Ok, grandmother. I'll be there." Rory sighed.

"Oh sorry, I have to go. This maid is incompetent." Emily said, with a sigh of her own.

"It's alright."

"Bye dear!" Emily said, distractedly.

"Bye!" She said, shutting her phone.

"Guess what!" She asked her friends sarcastically.

"What?" They asked.

"I have to go to the Young Adults Charity Ball in Boston this Saturday." She said, rolling her eyes.

All her friends' phones rang at this moment. They all naturally picked up, and frowned.

They all shut their phones after a short conversation with who ever was on the other line.

"We're in the same boat as you!" Logan groaned.

"Aw!" I told him jokingly.

"Well today is Thursday right?" Paris inquired.

"Yep!" Colin concluded after looking at the date on his cell phone.

"Well that gives us tomorrow to shop, and then we can drive there

Saturday morning." Paris advised.

"That sounds great we'll shop tomorrow after school." Louise stated.

Soon they all went to bed. School the next day went on as normal, than finally it came time for shopping.

They walked into the mall and the guys followed the girls into the store of their choice.

"I want to wear purple!" Madeline called her color.

"Red!" Louise picked.

"Green!" Paris announced just as enthusiastic as the others.

"Blue!" Rory yelled.

They ran around the stores, while the guy just sat and waited.

They each showed up with three options each and they tried them all.

Madeline decided on a dark purple velvet ball gown. It was laced up with black velvet ribbon in the back and had no sleeves. It was trimmed in black velvet ribbon also.

Louise chose a ruby ball gown. It was made of satin and was strapless.

The bodice was covered in glitter and there was a black ribbon about an inch around at the waist. The bottom was trimmed in the same black ribbon.

Paris picked out a light green crushed velvet ball gown. It had 3/4 sleeves. With a modest neckline. The top was covered in dark green flowers.

Rory selected a dark blue silk ball gown. It had spaghetti straps, and clear rhinestones covering the bodice. They were clustered at the top and then they spread out towards the bottom.

After choosing their outfits and picking up some matching Jimmy Choos, they headed to the tuxedo shop to find tuxes for the guys.

They got matching tuxes, the classic tux, with no tails, and a plain white shirt. The guys got matching bowties to their girl friends. Finn was quite happy to know he would get a purple bowtie.

The night passed and the next morning they realized they would have to bring Amber with them, since Lorelei was going out of town for the weekend.

"Let's get packed up, Am" Rory cooed while holding her on her hip.

Rory got her things together for the weekend and went downstairs with her bag.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

She nodded and then Finn exclaimed, "I'm not! I need some alcohol before we leave!"

Rory went through her purse and found the Foster she had been hiding.

Meanwhile, all others had pulled out their alcohol stash and began to offer them to Finn.

Rory held out her Foster, Colin and Logan had flasks with scotch in them, Madeline had rum in her flask, Louise had tequila and Paris had vodka.

"Take your pick Finn." They all told him, it was routine.

"I pick the scotch!" He exclaimed as he reached for Colin's flask.

Once they were all ready they headed out to the cars. Rory, was going to drive the girls in her Porsche, while Logan and the boys took all the luggage and rode in the Escalade.

They then drove up to Boston. The drive up was uneventful. After three hours, they arrived at their second home. Chris's place.

"Hey dad!" Rory yelled when she walked into the house.

"Hi kiddo!" He exclaimed coming into the foyer.

"We have that ball thing to go to tonight. It starts at 7pm, so we have about four hours until then." Rory informed him with a sigh.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yep!" Rory groaned, clearly not that happy about the trip.

"Well you all know where your rooms are." Chris pointed out. They all began to separate before Chris stopped them. "Oh I moved the stash so you should check the far left cabinet. You will definitely need to refill you flasks." He said knowingly.

Rory handed Amber to Chris and he walked away but not before saying good bye.

The group put their things down and came back to the kitchen.

"Well what do you want to do while we wait?" Rory asked.

"Get a drink!" Finn suggested. They all nodded knowing they would need to be a little drunk before they arrived.

They each had one drink, except Finn who had four. After Rory finished her Martini, she made another and poured it into her flask. The others followed suit by pouring their drink of choice into their flasks.

"Come on we have to get ready!" Madeline informed us, since we had three hours left.

"Later guys!" The girls waved as they headed upstairs.

Rory pulled out her cell phone to call for the hairstylist and make up artist to come over.

"They'll be here in forty-five minutes!" she announced after shutting her phone.

"Great!" They chorused.

They took showers and got into their dressed before the hairstylist and make up artist arrived.

They took turns getting their hair done, followed by their make up.

Rory's hair was curled in soft waves. Louise had hers done up in a

French twist. Madeline having short hair, just left hers down, and Paris had her hair flat ironed.

Each got their make up done perfectly and at 6:30pm they walked down stairs to see the guys waiting.

"Ready?" They asked. The guys knew exactly what they were asking.

They all pulled out their flasks, and Finn pulled out three. Some things never changed.

"Bye dad!" Rory yelled back as she left the house.

They hopped into the cars and drove off to the event.

The valet opened the doors and they stepped out. Each of them paired off except Rory and they walked into the ballroom.

They spent the night drinking, dancing, and talking.

Finn performed a strip tease and most of them knew him so it wasn't unexpected.

What they all didn't know, was that Tristan was at this party. He didn't go over to Rory but decided he would lay low hopefully be able to see what she was hiding.

The night ended. All of them drunk or a little tipsy but Paris and Colin. Who drove home.

The next day thy decided to shop in their domain. Their spot. The place they ruled. The Boston Main Mall. Everyone who was anyone, at least those who were the same age, knew who they were. They ruled.

They pulled into their parking spaces, all finding it funny that in

Boston, their spots were still unused. Still reserved for them.

They walked in, with Amber on Rory's hip. All of the rumors started, and they still smiled at how nothing ever changed here.

They passed by the food court, when suddenly everyone went silent.

Rory, always being the leader stopped and turned.

"Got a problem?" She asked. They shook their heads and went back to talking.

They went into many stores. Almost all designer.

The guys maxed out their credit cards again. When they were done, and walking down the mall towards the cars, they ran into someone they

Didn't expect. They didn't expect him at all.

Rory stopped short, and muttered one word.

"Tristan"

She looked up to see him staring at her. Amber cried under the intense gaze and Rory snapped out of her daze. Rory realized where she was, and what position she was in. Louise whispered to Logan "It's unraveling!" For once, Rory knew she was right.

**There's the next chapter. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. I Have To Do This Alone

**Here's Chapter 6. Hope you like it. It too has a lot of drama.**

"Louise, please take Amber and go out to the car." Rory whispered.

"No! I'm staying with you." She whispered back.

Rory turned around and pleaded. "Please Louise, take the rest of the girls with you I need to do this alone."

"You shouldn't have to do this alone" She argued.

"But I feel like I need to. Take the girls, and make the guys go over there." She pointed to a spot about thirty feet away. "They will fill you in, and I will be able to do this by myself."

"Ok, if you're sure." She nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sure." Rory replied.

Louise did as told, handed Amber to Paris and told her and Madeline to go to the car. She then grabbed Logan and the boys to distance them.

"Do not interfere!" She told them before walking off.

Rory watched as her friends did what she wanted. Then she turned back to Tristan, he looked ready to blow.

"Who was that?" he asked bluntly.

She wasn't going to play dumb, but that didn't mean it made it any easier. "Amber. She's my daughter." She managed to get out slowly.

"How could you keep this from me? Rory how could you!" He started out. "Why? Why would you throw your life away! Why in the world did you have sex and throw your life away, on a mistake! You ruined your life, and you don't even care!" He was so angry with her for keeping this from him. He stormed off, leaving Rory to break down in tears. As soon as he left, the guys walked over. Logan picked up Rory and Finn yelled to the silent crowd.

"What are you staring at?" He shouted.

They quickly dispersed, and started to bustle around. They walked out to the cars, and Finn filled the girls in.

"I'm so sorry!" Madeline told her as Louise pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't be" Rory told her.

"Why not?" She asked, not getting it.

"Because you shouldn't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about." Rory explained.

Madeline nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked.

"I'm mad. Mad at myself for keeping it from him. Mad at him for calling Amber a mistake, and sad that I lost my chance with him." Rory listed.

"You didn't lose your chance." Louise reassured.

"Twistan." Amber spoke.

"Oh My God!" Madeline shrieked.

"Her first word." Rory chuckled to herself.

"How does she know who Tristan is?" Paris asked, the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I talk about him all the time. I even showed her a picture, but I guess seeing him made it all click for her I guess." Rory said sadly, as she shrugged.

"Are you upset that her first word was Tristan?" Louise asked sensitively.

"No not really, I'm happy she said something, but right now the circumstances are kind of rocky about Tristan. So hearing her say it as her first word is kinda heartbreaking but still, it's great that she said her first word! I guess it's bittersweet." She said, with a rueful smile, describing what she felt.

"I understand." Louise replied.

"Well what do we do now?" Paris asked.

"Get drunk!" Louise yelled.

"When we get home, I'd be happy to Louise, but not right now!" Rory laughed, her foul mood lifting a bit.

They made it home in record time. Finn drove as fast as he could when he heard that they were going to have a drink fest at home.

Once they arrived home, they gave Amber to Lorelei for the night. After explaining what had happened, she had agreed to let Rory get drunk.

They walked into the kitchen and picked up the bottles and then headed up to Finn's room. Trust Finn to have a pullout bar.

They set down the juices and alcohol and Finn went behind the counter.

"What do you want?" He asked Rory.

"Why not have it all. We'll have a sampling of everything." She laughed, gesturing grandly towards all the alcohol.

"That sounds bloody great!" Finn beamed. "I've taught you well!"

"Just so I can get it all, make one of each and we'll all share it.

That way we can get a little bit of a ton of drinks!" Rory specified.

"Ok! Let's start with a Martini, dry with a twist." Rory ordered up.

Finn fixed it up and handed it to her. She took a sip and passed it on.

When it got to Finn he shook his head.

"What's this? Finn denying alcohol? The world must be coming to an end!" Colin joked.

"No it's not that. It's just I like my alcohol straight up!" he clarified, before he lifted up the vodka bottle and a shot glass.

They laughed. Once they calmed down, Rory ordered her next poison of choice.

"Screwdriver" Rory picked out.

"Coming right up!" And Finn got to work. They passed it around.

"Bloody Mary"

"Vodka Tonic"

"Cosmo"

"Sex on the Beach"

"Daiquiri"

"Mai Tai"

"Manhattan"

"Margarita"

"Sidecar"

"Long Island Ice Tea"

"Pina Coloda"

"Scotch on the Rocks"

"And one Foster for each of us!" She slurred.

By the time they were done they were drunk. Very, Very, drunk.

They knew they would have hangovers so they went up to sleep. Lorelei had placed a bottle of water, two cups of coffee and aspirin on their nightstands waiting for them when they woke up.

Rory woke up and yelled, "Thank God!" when she saw the gifts.

When she yelled, she woke everyone else up who had a similar exclamation of praise.

They prepared for school, knowing it would be very long day.

Rory placed the coffee on the table and counted down once more, and just as expected Lorelei grabbed it and ran out.

Rory and the group went out to the cars. Today they picked the Lexus and the Beamer.

Rory stepped out of the car when they got there. She slipped on her sunglasses and led her friends into Chilton. She marched up to her locker and she didn't see Tristan. She frowned but quickly hid it. Her friends noticed though.

She acted as though nothing was wrong all week. She ignored Tristan, as did the rest of her friends and on Friday Tristan had had enough.

He caught Logan and Louise as all of them were leaving.

"Why the hell are all of you ignoring me?" He asked annoyed.

"You don't get it?" Louise asked snottily.

"Why are all of you ignoring me, when she's the one who did something wrong?" He repeated more specific this time.

"She may have done something wrong, by keeping it from you. Heck we continually lectured her on what she did wrong! But being a friend, is accepting someone as they are. Faults and all. And standing by them no matter what happens." Louise explained, with an attitude.

"Plus, what you said to her hurt her. We don't speak to people who hurt Rory. Especially when they don't know what the hell they're talking about! You really shouldn't jump to conclusions when you don't know the whole story!" Logan retorted and with that he and Louise walked off.

Tristan stood there dumbfounded. 'Not the whole story?' He thought.

**That's the update. More drama right? Well hope you liked it.**


	7. Getting The Whole Story

**Well hope you like this chapter.**

Tristan stood there thinking for a while and then realized where he was. So he hopped into his Jag and drove off towards the house he had driven by so many times, but had never been inside.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Rory did with Amber on her hip.

She swung open the door and saw Tristan standing there and yelled "Girls!"

"Yes!" They called.

"Madeline come here!" She yelled, and then quickly followed with "Paris and Louise, go collect twenty bucks each from the guys. I won the bet!"

"Ok!" Paris and Louise yelled.

Madeline showed up and took Amber quickly after seeing who was on the other side of the door. Rory stepped out and shut the door.

"So betting on me?" He asked shyly.

"What do you want?" She questioned, impatiently tapping her foot.

"To know the 'whole story'." He responded quietly, shocked at Rory's tone.

Rory looked up at the house and saw all of her friends standing by an open upstairs window.

"Why in the world do you think you deserve to know the truth? What gives you that right, after what you said about me and Amber?" She questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I think you owe me at least that." He retorted, keeping his voice low.

"Well maybe I do owe you, and I guess I will tell you mostly because

I want to end your little thoughts that state 'I threw away my life.'" She said, mostly to herself then to him.

"Fine with me." He told her.

"Well it all started at a party when I was fifteen. End of freshman year, summer. I showed up at a party, my friends had convinced me to go to but they forgot to explain the basic rules." Tristan interrupted at this point.

"Don't take opened drinks, don't go upstairs." He listed.

"Yes those exactly but don't interrupt me. Well, as I was saying, I took an opened drink, I was drugged, then raped and then I got pregnant. I had Amber; Dylan came back and got arrested.â€ She listed off easily, trying to sound unaffected.

"So that's the story?" He asked when she finished.

"The summarized version, but that's not all I'm going to say to you." She quipped.

"What else is there?" He asked, cautiously.

She sighed, taking a deep breath she looked up at him with flames in her eyes.

"How dare you tell me I threw my life away? It was not me who threw away my life, it was Dylan! Not that I threw away my life at all! Amber may not have been planned, but she's the best thing in my life! Don't you dare criticize me on how I had sex and got a child who 'messed up my life'!" She said, using air quotes. "When you have sex, you take on that responsibly to have a child! I did not have sex willingly and you have so don't you criticize! How dare you call her a mistake! How dare you! You are saying that I was a mistake! My mother had me at sixteen! I had Amber at fifteen! Same thing! By saying that any child born of a teenage mother is a mistake and that's insulting A LOT of people! Oh and I'm pretty sure you are just a little pissed that you didn't de-Mary-fy me! I actually hate that fact!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She stormed back into the house.

The teenagers met her when she walked into the house. "You ok?"

Finn asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to let out all the pent up emotions."

She said as cried silently.

The doorbell rang and they all knew who it was. Louise opened the door and went back to Rory.

Finn had picked her up, one arm under her shoulders and one arm under her knees. Logan was drying her tears, and Colin was handing her a cup of water. The girls just stood around letting their boyfriends comfort her.

It had always been this way. The guys comforted her in a brotherly way and then the girls would have real girl talk and then Rory would be ready to share her feelings with the guys.

Tristan's heart clenched, seeing Rory so comfortable in some other

guys' arms. He knew they were close but not this close.

"Um, hi…" He started.

They all turned their heads to the door, all had forgotten who was there.

Finn put her down and Finn put his arm around her shoulders. Colin did the same on the other side and Logan wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on top of hers.

The girls stood next to them glaring. If only looks could kill.

"What could you possible want?" Colin asked annoyed.

Rory looked over to him and he got the message so did the rest of them.

They stepped back and grouped behind her.

"What do you have to say?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"For what?" She pressed on, wanting specifics.

"For saying those things to you." he answered, finally looking at her.

"Well I'm sorry too, those things hurt, but I am sorry I kept it from you. Now that I think about it, my reason for not telling you was stupid. I thought you wouldn't date me because of it but that was stupid. So I'm sorry." She responded.

"So are we good?" He asked hopefully with a smirk. Now this is the Tristan she knew and loved.

She ran over to him and jumped in his arms, and then kissed him. When they broke apart Tristan asked her something.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"You can take that as a super yes!" She laughed.

"Well sorry to break up the love fest but we have Friday night dinner to go to!" Paris informed them like they had forgotten. They could never forget Friday night dinner.

"Oh! Sorry Tris, but I have to go!" She kissed him good bye, got down from his arms and pushed him out the door.

"Let's get ready!" She suggested to the group.

"Let's!" They responded and went upstairs.

The guys changed into suits, Colin tan, Finn gray, and Logan black. They girls all in skirts, Amber in purple overalls and they walked out to the cars, knowing that Lorelei would be driving up soon.

The guys got into the Beamer with Amber and the girls hopped into

Lorelei's jeep when she pulled up.

The short ride with Lorelei to Hartford was spent filling her in on the day's events.

"You ring it!" Lorelei argued.

"You ring it!" Rory challenged. They went on three more times and like always, Paris finally rings it.

"HEY!" They yelled at Paris right before the maid opened the door.

The maid took their coats and they walked into the living room.

"Hello, Rory, Lorelei, Logan, Louise, Madeline, Finnegan, Colin, Paris!" Emily greeted when she looked up.

'Hello Emily's were chorused. Followed shortly by a "Hi Mom" and "Hi Grandma."

The dinner went smoothly, same for dessert and then they left.

They got into their cars and headed back home when Rory got the phone call.

"Hello" she answered.

"Is this Miss Rory Gilmore?" A man on the other line asked formally.

"Yes, this is she." Rory responded not knowing what was going on.

"Well I am just informing you that Dylan has broken out of jail, it was noted that you should be called immediately." The man told her.

"Thank you!" She said and shut her phone.

"Dylan got out." She choked out.

Lorelei took control right now.

"Louise call the guys tell them to continue to head home and lock all the doors. Find a way to tell all the locals to lock their doors. They can make it there and back to Hartford in just enough time!" She ordered.

"Madeline, call Chris and the guy's parents. Paris, you call the girls' parents as well as your own." She demanded.

They picked up their phones and dialed quickly.

Lorelei turned the car around and headed back to Emily's.

They got there in record time. Lorelei got Rory and Amber upstairs into the most secluded room.

Paris called the police and got them to surround the place and keep a look out for Dylan.

The guys got back and showed their I.D.s to the cops and got into the house.

The girls rounded the house locking all windows and doors.

Rory picked up her phone while everyone was moving around her.

"Tristan?" She stumbled over the single word.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"He got out Tristan! Dylan got out!" She rambled, trying to get her bearings. Once she realized what she just said, she began to cry.

**There's the chapter. Emotional right? Well review.**


	8. Chanel 05 Is Always A Good Choice

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And don't worry nothing happens to Rory.**

"I'll be right there!" Tristan said as soon as she broke down crying.

"Hurry!" She yelled into the phone.

She shut the phone and dropped it on the bed. She lifted her legs up to her chest and cried. She remembered the last time Dylan got out.

_Rory was sitting in her house, with the girls surrounding her._

Louise was on the phone with Logan trying to convince him and the guys to come over.

"Come on please!" She begged.

"Fine well be there in twenty minutes." He sighed, defeated.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and shut her phone.

Five minutes later they were talking about clothes when a sharp pounding was heard at the front door.

They all went down to investigate. Rory opened the door without asking  
who it was.

She came face to face with Dylan.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Not until I see my daughter!" He shouted.

"She is not your daughter!" She screamed.

He slapped her and pushed her out of the way. She landed on the floor, as he marched upstairs and looked through each of the rooms.

The girls ran upstairs to try to stop him. They new they couldn't fight him, but no one can ever say they didn't try. When they found him, they caught him off guard cause he was so intent on finding the baby. They quickly tackled him then tried kicking and hitting him. They were able to slow him down for awhile, but were unable to stop him.

_He continued to open doors and that's when the guys came running up the stairs. Rory was punching him at the time and he got his best punch in on her face. She dropped to the ground before the guys took over the  
fight._

The girls ran to the closest phone and called 911.

The police showed up shortly after, and all of the guys were pretty beaten up. Dylan, however, was by far the worst.

He was arrested for trespassing, assault, and rape.

Although her bruises were healed, emotionally, Rory was still damaged.

Tristan was standing in the doorway and shook Rory from her reverie. She was still balled up and crying but she felt better knowing that Tristan was here. It broke his heart to see her this way. Rory looked up at him, noting the frown on his face and the worry in his eyes. Rory wiped her tears as she got up and took Tristan's hand. She sat him down on the bed and picked up Amber.

She walked back over to the bed, holding Amber tight against her chest. She sat down with her back turned to Tristan. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his touch. She held onto Amber for dear life.

"You alright?" He asked after a while.

"I'm fine now that you're here." She smiled slightly.

"Everything will be ok." He told her soothingly.

"I hope so." She whispered, placing her hand on her face, where Dylan had hit her.

"Everything will be fine." Logan told her noticing her hand on her face. He walked up to her and took her hand. "It healed Rory, and so will you."

"Thanks." She told him looking him in the eye.

"Love. you need to do something." Finn suggested.

"We should do something." Louise agreed.

"What about a game of poker?" Colin suggested pulling out a deck of cards.

"You're going down!" Rory laughed.

Tristan smiled when he saw Rory's face light up. The bad news she received earlier, temporarily forgotten.

The friends quickly formed a circle on the floor. Colin was going to deal.

"Who's in?" Colin asked as he began to shuffle the cards.

"I will!" Louise volunteered.

"Me too!" Madeline said as she raised her hand.

"Count me out!" Paris told them.

"You're just bitter because you lost last time." Logan pointed out.

"Maybe I am." She retorted.

Colin dealt out all the cars, and the game started.

The game seemed to go on forever. In the end, Rory and Colin were battling it out for the win.

"I win!" Rory exclaimed, raising her hands over her head.

"Whatever!" Colin said, throwing down his cards in disgust.

"I'm tired!" Louise announced.

"Sleep it is." Lorelei concluded. She had come into the room about an hour after the game started.

The girls took the king sized bed. Lorelei slept in the lounge chair and the  
guys took the floor.

Rory sat up in bed frustrated after tossing and turning for the last couple of hours. She looked over at Amber to see that she was sleeping peacefully. She then looked over to where the boys were sleeping, and  
made her way to Tristan.

Once she reached him, she shook him gently to wake him up.

"What?" He asked his voice laced with sleep. He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"Can I sleep down here with you?" She whispered. Even in the dark, he could tell she was blushing.

He opened his eyes to look at her and nodded.

She crawled under the comforter and put her head on the pillow.

Tristan wrapped an arm around her before going back to sleep. Rory closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was awakened by a sharp knocking on the door. The girls were first to hear it and shot up immediately. 'It's just like last time.' Each of the girls were thinking the at the same time. The others soon woke up as the knocking continued. They all glanced at each other wondering what to do.

"Guys can you open the door?" Louise requested, looking very panicked.

They did as told and came face to face with a police officer.

"Dylan was arrested again. We're sending him to a facility in Utah." The officer informed them.

Logan thanked the officer and closed the door. They ran upstairs to tell the girls the news.

"Dylan's been arrested again!" The girls hugged each other tighter and cried.

"I never want to feel like that again!" Madeline cried.

"None of us want to!" Paris choked out.

All four girls remember that day better then any one else. It wasn't something you could forget easily.

"I promise you that you won't have to feel that way again. You're never going to have to see him!" Rory swore. "And I know we are all scared right now, but remember what we do whenever we have these moments?" She said, looking around.

"We remember!" They said together. Tristan watched the group, observing the bond they shared.

"Well, let's get going." Rory said as she grabbed their hands and began walking out the door.

Tristan tried to follow them but Finn stopped him.

"They do this alone." He informed the newcomer.

"What do they do?" Tristan asked, as he watched the girls leave.

"We have no idea." Colin sighed, shaking his head.

"Well what are we going to do while they do whatever it is they're doing?" Tristan asked, looking at the other boys.

"Go shopping?" Logan suggested, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Shopping?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"Not for us! For the girls!" Logan specified, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Tristan said, putting the pieces together.

"Lets go!" Finn shouted. "I need a beer!" He whined.

"You always do." Logan said, smiling in amusement.

As they began to walk out the door, Logan came to an abrupt halt. He went back inside to get Lorelei and Amber.

"Come on! We're taking you shopping!" He informed Lorelei.

" Yippee!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

Since they had Lorelei and the baby, they took the Escalade. Colin and Finn sat in the back row. Lorelei sat on the middle bench with Amber, since that's where the carseat was, and Tristan sat in front while Logan drove.

"Logan! We can't shop in Hartford! We may run into the girls. We want to surprise them. Besides, you know how they need this 'alone' time." Colin suggested.

"New York it is!" Logan concluded.

"Let's get going!" Lorelei cheered.

Tristan just sat back and watched in amusement. He was amazed by the interaction Lorelei had with all the teens. Unlike most Hartford parents, she seemed to be really genuine and easy to talk to.

Meanwhile, the girls were on their way to Boston. They made their way to the big local park they frequented.

"Come on girls. They should be here." Rory beckoned.

The four girls walked through the park looking for Nick and Justin.

"Guys!" Louise yelled when she spotted them.

At the sound of their voices, the two boys turned toward the girls and smiled brightly.

"What brings you up here?" Nick asked.

"Dylan got out again." Rory said quietly.

"He did?" Justin asked, the anger evident in his voice

"It's fine. He got arrested again and now is in Utah." Paris reported.

"So are you guys here to do what we did when we first met? Nick asked.

"Yep!" Madeline nodded.

"Ok! Let's get started then!" Justin said.

"One second! We want to get changed." Rory requested.

"Go ahead." Justin said, as he pointed to the bathrooms.

The girls headed to the bathrooms and got changed into shorts and tank tops. When they were done, they stepped back out into the park and headed towards their friends.

Back in New York the guys were at Bloomingdales trying to find gifts.

"I think Louise said something about a new necklace from this place." Logan said while looking through the glass case.

"Yah, it was that one." Lorelei pointed to a white gold necklace with a butterfly pendant.

Logan got the attention of one of the salespeople, bought the necklace and had it gift wrapped.

"What would Paris want?" Lorelei asked Colin.

"I think I'm going to get her some perfume." Colin said while moving around the bottles on the counter.

"Chanel No. 5, is always a good choice." Lorelei pointed out picking up the bottle.

"I'll get it." Colin said and picked up the bottle and handed it to the cashier.

"And what would your lovely young lady want, Finn?" Lorelei laughed.

"I'm getting her a new dress! I already know which one." He said as he walked over to a rack and pulled out a bright red baby doll dress with a flourish.

"She'll love it!" Lorelei announced, after looking it over.

"I know." Finn said smiling.

"Well Tristan, it's your turn to pick a gift for Rory." Lorelei said while looking over some stilettos. She picked up a pair, checked the size and handed them off to Logan.

Logan took the shoes paid for them and returned them to Lorelei.

"Thank you, Logan!" she said smiling.

"You're welcome!" He said, returning her smile.

They continued to walk around the department store, picking out some things for amber, while Tristan still looked around for something to get Rory. Once they'd been through the whole store, Finn took pity on him.

"Tristan you have so much to learn!" Finn said patting him on he back.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You will never find a real gift for Rory here." Finn said simply.

The boys all nodded in agreement while Lorelei watched on with an amused smile on her face. They quickly walked out of the store, leaving Tristan to follow them.

They walked to an old record store, Rory's favorite in New York.

"Pick up any record! She'll love it!" Logan instructed pointing around.

Tristan looked a bit skeptical at first, thinking the boys were trying to mess with him. But as he looked at Lorelei, she gave a slight nod, letting him know to trust them. He relaxed a bit, then looked around before picking out an album from Korn. After he paid, they walked back to the car.

"Where to now?" Tristan asked.

"Coffee in Boston." Colin said, as if it were obvious.

"Let's go then!" Lorelei said. "I think I'm having coffee withdrawal!" she sighed dramatically.

Back at the park, the girls were running laps and doing drills.

"Come on girls!" Nick yelled. "Hurry up!"

The girls ran faster and then caught up to the guys.

"Ok! Enough drills! Let's get down to what we came for!" Rory said, pumped up from all the adrenaline.

"Fine with us." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he began to throw punches.

Rory blocked, Louise kicked. Nick was taking on Paris and Madeline.

As they duked it out, it seemed like forever. The guys were impressed, as they weren't able to get in as many punches as the girls did. After about a half an hour later they sat down in the grass.

"So how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I feel great!" Rory yelled.

Unknown to them their significant others were parking across the street. When they saw the girls and two familiar guys. Logan, Colin and Finn took off running towards them, leaving Tristan behind with Lorelei and Amber. Both Lorelei and Tristan were confused and after a second took off after the boys.

"What the hell are you doing with them!" Logan yelled throwing a punch at one of the boys. His friend tried separating them when Finn and Colin soon joined the fray.

The girls quickly jumped into the fight, trying to protect their friends. They soon began kicking and punching at the three 'intruders'.

"What the hell!" Logan yelled when he and his friends were down on the ground, they were propped up on their elbows looking at their fuming girlfriends.

Nick and Justin were sitting on the bench being tended to by Madeline and Paris.

"What the hell was that?" Louise shouted in frustration

"What are you doing hanging out with them?" Finn yelled pointing at the two raven haired guys.

"It's none of your business!" Rory argued.

"Like hell it is!" Colin challenged.

"Well if you must know..." Louise said snottily, "This is what we did every Wednesday we were in Boston…after Dylan visited the first time." She finished glaring at her boyfriend.

"Oh that explains it!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Every single week we would come to the park and train with Nick and Justin." Rory said.

"Still doesn't explain it!" Finn said.

"We wanted to learn martial arts for self defense! So we learned from the two guys who knew exactly how Dylan fights!" Louise finished.

"That would be why you chose them, since they are Dylan's friends." Colin thinking logically, but still upset with his girlfriend and friends for keeping the truth from them.

"Were!" Nick yelled.

"So can you let this go!" Rory said, actually more like demanded.

The guys nodded ashamed. They still were a little upset, egos bruised, but they understood.

"All we needed was to do this one thing without you guys knowing, and you just couldn't handle it." Rory cried and went over to her mom and Tristan who had been standing off to the side. Rory cried into Tristan's chest and then was joined by the rest of the girls.

The guys still sat on the ground, and Nick and Justin were still on the bench.

Rory let go of Tristan and then walked back over to Nick and Justin. The girls followed.

"I'm so sorry!" she told them.

"It's ok, Rory!" Nick said.

"Thanks for everything!" she said sincerely, taking their hands.

"You're welcome." They said.

Rory let go of their hands, kissed them both on their cheeks and waved goodbye.

Louise, Madeline and Paris kissed their cheeks and followed Rory back to the car. Lorelei followed them leaving the guys in the dust.

Lorelei drove while Rory held Amber in the back, since the boys had the carseat. She sat in between Paris and Louise, while Madeline sat up front.

They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence.

The guys came to their senses shortly after the girls had left. They slowly made their way back to the Escalade, where Tristan sat waiting in the driver's seat. Once they all got in, he made his way back to Stars Hollow.

**There's the next chapter, it was totally different from what I planned but personally I like it.**


	9. Have Fun Explaining This to The DAR!

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

The guys showed up at the house about thirty minutes after the girls did.

They walked into the house and saw all of the girls sitting around reading magazines.

They wouldn't talk; they wouldn't even look at the guys.

Tristan left the small group of guys and went and sat next to Rory. She greeted him with a kiss and he wrapped an arm around her.

Finn looked around the room, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked quickly over to the middle of the room and dropped to his knees in front of Rory. He clasped his hands together and cried out.

"Love, dolls! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" He begged grabbing onto Rory's legs.

She looked down at Finn, then up at the girls. They each exchanged glances and nodded, smiling.

"Yippee!" He yelled jumping up and pulling off his pants.

Finn started dancing and they all laughed, except Colin and Logan who made their way upstairs.

The rest of the group spent the rest of the night talking. It was now well past midnight, and they didn't feel sleepy yet.

"So what are you going to do about the mates?" Finn asked, drunk.

"Oh! We won't talk to them until they apologize!" Madeline said simply.

"Anyone want to bet how long it will take for Logan to suck up his pride and apologize?" Lorelei asked.

"I do!" Madeline cheered.

"Ok any bets?" Lorelei questioned looking around.

"I bet $5, It'll be today!" Madeline started.

"$10, It'll be Sunday." Paris went next.

"$20, It'll be Tuesday!" Rory put in.

"$25! He doesn't suck it up until after Tuesday!" Louise challenged.

"You're on!" The girls shouted.

The time passed and it seemed as though Tristan and Rory were attached at the hip.

Wednesday rolled around and just as predicted Logan got fed up and apologized.

Wednesday afternoon everyone went over to Tristan's house to hang out.

They were sitting in the living room exchanging stories when Tristan's mom stormed into the room.

"Her!" Tristan's mom pointed at Rory.

"What about her, mother?" Tristan asked angrily.

"She's tarnishing the family name!" She yelled.

"How so?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"You're dating a mother!" She yelled. "This can't continue! You have to end this!"

"No." He said. His voice was calm and even. Anger however, was still evident. "I personally don't care. So do whatever you want, disown me, take away my car, my trust funds! I don't care!"

"You will not live under this roof if you continue to date her!" She shouted.

"Fine! I'll leave!" He shouted, he turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs.

The rest of the group followed him.

He packed up his things in a huff and with everyone in tow; he left the house of horrors.

He turned his head and yelled back at his parent's house, "Have fun explaining this to the DAR!"

They stood outside of the house and Tristan looked around and dropped his things to the ground.

"Where do I go now?" He asked the group, as the consequences of his actions finally set in. "I have no where to go."

"You can stay at the house for awhile." Rory offered.

"You sure?" He questioned, hope shining in his eyes.

"Mom will be cool with it. I'm sure." Rory said.

"Ok to your place it is." He said picking up his things, consisting of one box and one suitcase, as they made their way over to the three cars.

"Um, guys take the Viper." Rory instructed. "Girls take the Mustang home and I'll ride with Tristan."

"Ok!" They responded and got into their cars.

They drove back to the house to find that Lorelei was already home.

"Mom!" Rory yelled when she got into the house.

"What's up sweets?" Lorelei said, walking into the living room.

"Can Tristan stay here for a while?" Rory asked. At the questioning look Lorelei directed at her, Rory continued. "His parents kicked him out, because apparently, he's dating a mother." The last part was said in almost a whisper. Lorelei gave her a sympathetic look.She had almost forgotten how tough society could really be on a teenager.

"He can stay." Lorelei said nodding, giving Rory an encouraging smile.

"Thank you mom!" Rory said before hugging her mother.

She let go and walked back outside to find everyone else.

"Tristan you'll be sleeping on the couch." She announced.

"Fine with me!" He said gratefully as he took his things into the house.

He set his suitcase down in a corner of the living room, and placed his box right next to it.

"Thanks Lorelei, for letting me stay here." Tristan said gratefully.

"No problem! I love you like a son." Lorelei responded sincerely.

Tristan smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Well get settled and well have dinner soon. You'll finally get to experience what life in the Gilmore household is like." Lorelei said then clapped happily.

"Sounds great!" He said with a slight chuckle.

Tristan didn't realize how the day's events had actually drained him. He only intended to rest for a bit, but as soon as he lay down on the couch, he promptly fell asleep. About an hour later he woke up and walked into the kitchen seeing everyone surrounding the huge table.

"What's up?" He asked groggily.

"Nothing just deciding on what to order for dinner." Rory said, holding Amber.

"Well what have you decided?" He asked.

"Its still undecided but I just figured out how to decide." Rory said, snapping her fingers.

She got up holding Amber and then picked up the phone. She pressed 7 numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Al! I would like your entire menu." She ordered. "Thanks. See ya!"

"It's Chinese!" She announced to the group.

"Momma!" Amber spoke.

"Amber!" Rory gasped.

"Her first word!" the guys cheered.

"Actually, it is her second!" Louise said.

"Then what and when was her first?" Tristan asked.

Rory decided to answer. "It was after our fight in Boston and the word was 'Twistan'." Rory said imitating Amber's soft voice.

"Her first word was Twistan?" Tristan asked.

Rory just nodded, smiling. Tristan walked over to her hugged her tight, kissed her and then picked up Amber.

"That's my girl!" Tristan said holding her up. Amber giggled at his actions. Rory smiled at how close her boyfriend and daughter were.They acted like father and daughter.

'Ding Dong'

"That would be the door." Paris said, informing us of the obvious.

Logan got up and answered the door. He took the food and came back with 4 bags of Chinese food. He placed them on the table, one by one.

"Chicken." He said while placing bag number one on the table.

"Beef." He recited.

"Pork."

"Noodles and Rice." He said as he set down the last bag.

"Food!" The girls yelled. They grabbed paper plates and forks and handed them out.

"Dig in!" Lorelei shouted. They did as told and started to pig out.

**There it is the next chapter. This was mostly a filler but I this was crucial for my next chapter.**


	10. Finally An Action Movie!

**Here's the next update. Hope you like it.**

The night came and went. The group had gotten up early and got ready for school. They decided to take the Escalades today. When they arrived at school, the halls were filled with a buzz. It seems that news of Tristan's new situation traveled fast.

Tristan went through the day listening to the gossip. Apparently he was taking drugs, had robbed a bank and had three kids. It was amazing, the things people would believe.

At the end of the day, they got into their cars, and drove home.

When they all arrived home, they came into the house and heard someoneupstairs. When they went to check it out, they saw that it was Lorelei.

"Mom what are you doing?" Rory asked watching her mother throw things into a suitcase.

"Packing." she said like it explained it all.

"For what?" Rory tried again.

"There's this Inn managers conference that I have to attend this weekend." She said, pulling the zipper on her bag closed. "I'll be back Sunday."

"Ok." Rory said.

"There's money for food under the dirty monkey lamp and I love all of you." She said walking out of her room with the suitcase. She set it down, hugged all the girls, and kissed Rory's forehead. She then walked over to the guys and all of them except Tristan, who had no idea what was going on, started groaning. "No, no, no please no!"

Lorelei started playing with their hair.

"Now we have to fix it!" Logan groaned.

"I know, that's why I do it." She smirked and then walked down the stairs and out the door.

"So we're on our own for the rest of the week." Louise concluded.

"So what to do?" Paris asked.

"Movie night?" Colin suggested.

"Ok!" Madeline agreed.

"Logan, Louise, you get the candy from Doose's. Madeline, Finn go get the food from Al's. Paris and Colin you two go get pizza from Pete. Tristan and I will get the movies." Rory instructed.

"Ok" they all chorused. They all left the house and headed in their separate directions.

At Al's, Madeline and Finn stood up by the counter hand in hand.

"Can we get the entire Beef and Chicken section?" Madeline asked cheerfully.

The guy nodded and turned to get her order.

At Dooses, Logan was carrying the basket while Louise was running down all of the aisles, looking for junk food.

She ran down aisle one and picked up marshmallows and cookies. She then ran down another aisle and skidded to a stop in front of the candy, she picked up Red Vines, and malt balls.

She handed them all off to Logan who had been the dutiful boyfriend, and was following behind her. She started up again and ended at the Chips. She pulled out plain potato and then sour cream and onion.

When the basket was full, they walked toward the cashier, as Logan pulled out his credit card. Louise just smiled at him as they paid for their food then left the store.

At Pete's, Paris was arguing with the cashier.

"I want three cheese pizzas! And one with pepperoni and onion!" Paris screamed. No one liked pepperoni or onion but she loved picking on the cashiers.

"We can't do that!" The cashier said weakly.

"You have onion and pepperoni! So just put them together!" Paris yelled.

The guy nodded weakly, then went and got the 4 four pizzas. He handed them to Paris and she opened them up one by one. Nodding at the first three and then she smirked when she got to the last one. She closed it and pushed it back towards the guy.

"No one eats pepperoni and onion." She said, and she walked out the door.

"Sorry about that. She likes to pick on the new workers." Colin explained and left.

At the video store, Rory and Tristan seemed to be arguing.

"Come on! Can we get Pirates of the Caribbean?" Tristan begged.

"No!" Rory argued. (A/N: I love this movie so its not like I have anything against it, its just its an action movie, Rory normally watched the classics.)

Tristan kissed her and then broke away.

"Please?" He said. She nodded.

"You cheated!" She yelled when they got out of the store.

"I did not." He laughed.

"Did too!" Rory muttered looking through the bag. She had picked out, The Goonies, Sixteen Candles, Breakfast at Tiffany's and Tristan had picked out Pirates of the Caribbean.

They got back to the house at the same time as every one else.

The girls surrounded Rory as they got into the house, and the guys talked to Tristan.

"What did you get?" Louise asked.

"The Goonies, Sixteen Candles, and Breakfast at Tiffany's." Rory started.

"All good classics." Louise said, nodding in approval.

"And Pirates of the Caribbean." Rory said through gritted teeth.

"Why that one?" Louise questioned.

"Tristan cheated!" She yelled loud enough for Tristan to hear.

"I used my own methods!" He shouted, laughing.

"What is she talking about?" Logan asked Tristan.

"I picked out Pirates of the Caribbean." Tristan snickered.

"How did you get her to say yes?" Colin asked.

"I kissed her." He said.

"Finally an action movie!" Logan said cheering.

The girls just glared.

They popped in the movies after setting out the food. Pirates was put in first.

"Orlando Bloom is so hot!" Rory said staring at the screen.

Louise caught on shortly.

"He is." Louise said, moving away from Logan's embrace to sit next to  
Rory.

"I mean look at him and his accent is so sexy!" Rory said.

"He's so, so, dreamy!" Louise said with a faraway look in her eyes. Rory's eyes mirrored them.

When they turned to look at their boyfriends, they saw that the expressions they had weren't too happy. The two girls broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked.

"The look on your faces." Louise choked out.

Rory calmed down, kissed Tristan and whispered "payback" in his ear.

As the night wore on, they fell asleep. When they woke up the next morning, they were late for school.

"Get up!" Rory yelled.

"Why?" They groaned.

"Because we have 30 minutes until first bell rings!" She yelled running up the stairs.

Everyone hopped up and dashed around to get ready, they got into the cars Rory and Logan drove. Since they were the fastest drivers, they got to the school in 15 minutes flat.

They ran to homeroom and tripped as they were coming in the door. Rory on the bottom, Tristan on top of her, Louise on top of him. Everyone else managed to stop before falling into the room.

"Dugrey." The teacher called.

"Here!" He yelled.

"Tristan get off me!" Rory yelled.

The class cracked up as Rory's cheeks began to burn.

Louise slowly got up, and Tristan got up right after her. He held out a hand as he helped Rory up.

They silently took their seats. The guys in the back row and the girls in front of their respective boyfriends.

The day passed quickly and they arrived home later then usual because they lost track of time at school.

It was 4:30 when they got home and they sat around in the kitchen talking until 5:30 when everyone but Tristan got dressed for Friday Night dinners.

The others and Amber got going and at about 8 there was a knock on the door.

Tristan opened it to see a blonde girl a couple years older standing in front of him.

She smiled, and Tristan dashed up to her and picked her up hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he set her down.

"I just got back from Iraq and I wanted you to be the first one I saw. Right after Kevin that is." The girl said happily, she was wearing blue jeans, a green button up with medals and patches on it, and a camo hat.

"Come in, come in! We should talk!" He said ushering her in to the house. He didn't even notice the two cars pulling into the driveway.

Tristan and the mystery girl walked to the living room.

"You had no idea how much I missed you!" The older blonde yelled.

"I missed you so much!" Tristan said. "I didn't know if you were ever going to come back."

Tristan hugged the girl tight closing his eyes. The girl kissed his cheek and when Tristan opened his eyes, he was not prepared for the sight he was about to see.

Rory was running out the garage door with the girls running after her. The guys stood still with their fists clenched, and fire in their eyes.

**There's the chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	11. In Your Best Interest

**Hi, here's he next chapter hope you like it**

Tristan stood there staring, he finally realized what was going on and he whispered to the blonde.

"Um I think it would be in your best interest to leave right about now." He whispered slowly, his throat dry.

He set the girl down on the floor. Before doing as told, she looked up at Tristan.

"Why?" She said looking up into his eyes.

"I'll call you later and explain." He said pointing to the door. She got the message and walked out. She blew a kiss and got into her car.

As soon as Tristan shut the door and turned around, he was bombarded with punches. He knew that they wouldn't believe anything he told them, so he just let them beat the crap out of him.

After awhile, the guys realized that Tristan wasn't fighting back, and felt a little bad about it. So they left and went to the Crap Shack. When they arrived, they parked in front and they walked into the house.

"Rory?" Logan called. He heard her sobs and followed them to the kitchen. The three went into the kitchen, and she looked up.

"Hi" Colin said.

"Are you ok, love?" Finn asked.

"I'll be fine I think. It's just I don't get why he would cheat on me. What did I do!" Rory ranted.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing." Louise said.

Back at the mansion Tristan was sitting in the kitchen tending to his wounds. He had many bruises, which he iced down. His lip was cut and the side of his head was bleeding some.

He had no idea where Rory and the gang had gone but he needed to find them. He got up and walked out to his Jag. He got in slowly, mindful of his injuries. He winced slightly as he reached for his seatbelt. Once he was settled in he took off to try to find his friends.

He drove around the town looking for their cars. He passed Luke's, Gypsy's, Miss Patty's, the Inn, Al's, the book store, Doose's, the movie store, even the giant rooster and he didn't find them. He drove down the streets lined with houses and came to a halt, when he saw the two cars sitting in the drive way in front of a white house.

He parked his car and got out slowly, still quite sore from his previous encounter. He shut the door silently and made his way towards the small abode. He walked up the stairs to the porch and stopped. He thought about what he was going to say before he moved.

He walked up to the door more like limped, and opened it, knowing it wouldn't be locked.

He walked towards the voices he heard and saw the seven in the kitchen.

All seven looked up and the looks on their faces quickly went from surprise to rage.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Louise yelled.

"You have no right to be here!" Paris shouted.

"Get out!" Rory yelled. "After all you've done, you think you can be here! Well you're mistaken." Rory said pushing him out the door.

Tristan limped out to the car. He came hoping to explain, and the fact that Rory didn't trust him enough, to believe that he didn't cheat on her hurt. It really hurt.

He decided to prove to Rory who the girl was, just so she knew that he didn't cheat on her. If things were over it wasn't going to be his fault.

Tristan got into the car, pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 4.

"Hey Christy?" He asked when she picked up.

"Yah?" She said.

"Can you turn around and come back to the house, I need a favor." He requested.

"Sure thing" She replied and then hung up.

When Tristan got to the house, he packed up his things and sat down on the couch.

The doorbell rung and he got up to answer it.

"Hey" He said, ushering her into the house.

"So spill," She said, blunty.

"Well those people you saw were my girlfriend and her friends." He started only to be cut off.

"So that means she thinks you're cheating on her with me, those guys who were here earlier are her friends and they beat you up, and I'm here to clear your name." Christy figured.

"Exactly!" Tristan said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Christy questioned.

"Just tell them who you are. Why you're here. What your relationship is to me and then we both leave." Tristan listed.

"Ok, anything for you" Christy said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder..

"Oh can I stay at your place, since here is not an option and neither is home." Tristan asked softly.

"Why isn't home an option?" Chrissy asked.

"Because Rory has a daughter, and since I'm dating her I am tarnishing the family name." He said with air quotes.

"Ah! I see. In that case, sure! My apartment is free, I'll have to call Kevin and make sure it's ok with him first though." Christy said pulling out her cell.

"By all means call the husband." Tristan said.

Christy called, had a short conversation, hung up and then started talking to Tristan. As soon as they heard the garage door open, she stopped talking.

"This is it." Tristan said.

The seven walked into the room, and stopped short when they saw the pair sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked her voice laced with venom.

The two stood as Tristan started talking.

"Well since you don't trust me enough to think I'm not cheating on you. I wanted to clear my name before I left." Tristan said, angry with Rory for accusing him of dating someone else. At this point Christy took the ropes and started speaking.

"My name is Christina Dugrey-Johnson, I just got back from Iraq. I wanted to see Tristan, since he is my favorite cousin," She said stressing the last word. Lastly, she added, "Oh, and I'm married."

Christy and Tristan picked up their boxes and walked out the door.

Tristan got into his Jag, Christy got into her Beamer and they drove off.

Leaving the seven, feeling both shock and guilt, to watch helplessly from the window.

"What have I done?" Rory groaned.

'Why couldn't I have trusted him?' She said to herself in her head.

**There is the next chapter hope you liked it and no it wasn't his sister, lol.**


	12. You Just Want To Kiss Your Wife!

**Here's the next chapter.**

Tristan and Christy arrived at her mid-class apartment in downtown Hartford.

They pulled into a couple of spots along the main street and Tristan and Christy got out of their cars.

They walked up the stairs to apartment 2C and Christy pulled out her keys. She stuck them in the lock and pushed open the door. The two walked into the apartment.

"Kevin!" Christy called when they got into the living room.

"In here hun!" Kevin called from the kitchen.

The two walked into the kitchen after dropping their boxes. Kevin and Christy kissed briefly and then Kevin looked up at Tristan.

"Hey man! It's been too long, TJ!" Kevin said, hitting his knuckles with his cousin-in-law.

"It has!" Tristan said, pulling in Kevin for own of those 'man-hugs"

"Well our espacially late dinner is almost done, so get settled, and then we'll eat" Kevin said, pushing Tristan out of the kitchen.

"You just want to kiss your wife!" He yelled back, chuckling as he left the ktichen.

"So maybe I do!" The man shouted, before pinning Christy against the counter.

Tristan walked into the living room, picked up his boxes and put them on the coffee table.

He placed his bathroom toiletries in the bathroom, placed some of his music and books on the table and he left his clothes in the box. He went through some of the clothes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his Harvard sweatshirt that he had bought last summer.

He walked into the kitchen with his hands covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to look now?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yah" Christy said while setting the table.

Tristan lowered his hands and smiled. He sat down in one of the hard wooden seats surrounding the table.

"So what's for dinner Mom?" Tristan asked, acting like a seven-year-old

"One, I am only twenty. Two, I am only two years older then you. Three, ask Kevin he's the one cooking." Christy replied.

"So Kev what's for dinner?" Tristan asked looking at the brunette.

"Spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread and salad." Kevin reported smiling.

Tristan's phone rang and he looked at the caller id. He opened it and then shut it.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Tristan's phone rang again and he opened it up, shut it and then turned it off.

"What's with that?" Kevin asked, waving his hand at the silent phone on the table.

"It's my ex-girlfriend" Tristan said shortly.

"Oh, Rory?" He asked.

"Yep" Tristan replied.

"So what's with that anyways, I mean Christy told me some of it but I still don't get it" Kevin said.

"Well, see Rory and I begin dating at the beginning of the school year. We dated for two months until I found out she had a child, Amber. We broke up for a week, got back together, I got kicked out from the house and I moved in with Rory and her friends and mom. Then Christy came to visit they assume I'm cheating on her, and now I am here." Tristan explained.

"Now that makes so much more sense!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Doesn't it though?" Tristan laughed playing along.

The house phone rang and Christy got up to answer it. She picked it up, frowned and passed it to Tristan.

"For you" She said briefly.

"Man, I'm popular today" He said before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering who wanted to talk to him.

"Tristan darling, I heard you dumped that gold digging mother." Tristan's mother's voice rang out, in a high pitched voice.

"Yah so." Tristan replied coldly.

"Well you can come home now" His mother said.

"No way, you called my girlfriend a gold digging mother and you expect me to come home without a fuss?" He hissed.

"Yes why of course, that's what that woman was." Mrs. Dugrey said, not catching on to the venom in her son's voice.

"What she is, is the woman I love." He corrected her.

"You can't possible love that woman" His mother said in disbelief.

"I do, and for your information she's not just 'that woman' she's Lorelei Leigh Rory Gilmore-Hayden III" And with that Tristan hung up his phone.

"You're dating a Hayden?" Christy asked.

"I was" Tristan said.

Meanwhile back at the Gilmore residence.

Rory was bawling her eyes out; Louise, Paris, and Madeline were comforting her.

The guys were in the kitchen thinking.

"What would you do if you were in his position?" Colin asked Logan.

"I'd do the exact same thing, it's not like I can blame him for being mad." Logan answered.

"I'd be bloody mad mate if Mads thought I was cheating on her" Finn said standing up.

"Would you forgive her?" Logan asked.

"I love her, so of course I would." Finn said.

"So Tristan will forgive Rory right?" Colin asked.

"If he loves her" Logan replied.

"And he does mate, he sure does" Finn said taking a sip of his beer.

Back in the living room Rory picked up her phone. She dried her eyes, calmed her breath and slowly started to press numbers.

She dialed the memorized number and it rang and rang.

It picked up and she drew an intake of breath and then she heard the dial tone.

"He hung up on me" she said.

"Can you blame him?" Louise said.

"Not really" She said, smiling a bit.

She tried again and got the same treatment.

"Why don't you try again in the morning?" Paris suggested, looking at her friend.

"Yah, he might be up to actually talking to you tomorrow" Madeline said smiling, even though her eyes were drowned in sympathy.

"Maybe" Rory said. In her stomach she had a feeling she was lying.

**There's the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. I know it's short sorry. The next one is in progress but it'll take a while school's starting back up so I'll be busy.**


	13. Talk About A Mood Swing!

**Here's the next chapter. I am pretty sure there will be only 3-5 chapters left. I think. Not absolutely sure though. So I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you like this chapter.**

Rory woke up suddenly. Her eyes were still moist, and the tracks of her tears still evident on her face. She looked at her clock…10:30.

She looked at her phone, flipped it open and frowned. No new messages.

She tried calling him again. Nothing.

"I guess I deserve this" she muttered to herself.

"No one does." Louise said coming into the room.

"Then why in the world is it happening to me!" Rory said looking up at her best friend, her eyes beginning to well up once more.

"We don't know." Madeline said, also coming into the room along with Paris.

"All we know is that we can fix this, somehow." Paris continued.

"HOW?" Rory screamed. "How do we fix this?"

"Do you trust him?" Louise asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rory asked.

"It has to do with everything." Louise answered sagely, giving her a knowing look.

"Then yes. I…I trust him!" Rory said in a way that sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"But do you really?" Madeline as, giving her a sad look.

"No…not really I guess. I mean I feel safe in his arms, and he's perfect, but after what Dylan did…I was never really able to trust anyone I ever dated. It's all his fault. I thought his power over me had faded, but it still stands there in the way." Rory rambled.

"And that's totally understandable!" Paris said, trying to sound reassuring.

"And somehow you have to learn to trust him! You don't want Dylan to ruin your life forever right?" Madeline stated.

"But Tristan won't even talk to me!" Rory yelled.

"But that's totally understandable too. I mean he can't ignore you forever, but he has a right to be mad. I mean Logan would go ballistic if I accused him of cheating on me!" Louise pointed out.

"So what do I do?" Rory asked, defeat evident in her voice. Her eyes darted around, looking from friend to friend, trying to find some answer in their eyes.

"We don't know." They said looking down.

"Only you do." Louise said looking up at her friend before getting up and leaving the room. Madeline and Paris trailed behind her.

Rory looked around the room and saw Amber wide-awake in her bed. Rory picked up her daughter looked at her frown.

"What's wrong Amber?" Rory asked.

Amber didn't do anything. She didn't move she didn't even cry. After a while she said "Twistin."

Rory nodded, knowing exactly what was wrong and walked down the stairs with Amber. She walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting there.

"Amber won't do anything. She won't move. The only thing she's done so far is say 'Twistin'." Rory ranted waving her free arm around in the air.

"I guess Amber can sense that something's wrong and she wants Tristan." Logan figured.

"That's what I thought too but what in the world can I do?" Rory questioned her friends, her eyes darting around the group.

"You'll figure it out." Louise said reassuringly, and with that Rory's friends paraded out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rory sat down at the table with Amber in her lap and thought about everything that had happened in the last three months. Tristan's face suddenly invaded her thoughts...there had been so many smiles, too many for her to count. Then there was the look on his face when he left, she cringed and shook her head trying to shake the feeling.

Rory looked up and spotted the phone and breaking out in a grin she got up picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell phone. The phone rang several times and when Lorelei picked up, before she had a chance to speak Rory began speaking.

"Mom?" She asked weakly.

"What's wrong hun? Did something happen?" Lorelei questioned frantically, worry lacing her sentences.

"I made a huge mistake." Rory said.

"What huge mistake was this?" Lorelei asked confused.

"I accused Tristan of cheating on me!" Rory cried.

"Now that's big!" Lorelei said jokingly.

"Mom this is not a joking matter!" Rory scolded lightly, feeling the mood lighten just a bit.

"Fine, fine, well why did you accuse him?" Mom asked sounding like a shrink.

"Because I don't trust him…at least not completely." Rory said quietly.

"And why don't you trust him?" Lorelei asked. Rory could just picture her mother rubbing her chin like all shrinks do.

"Because of Dylan!" Rory said, her voice filled with anger.

"And how does that make you feel?" Lorelei said, struggling to keep from laughing.

"Like yelling at him!" Rory said snapping her fingers, "Thanks mom you're a genius."

"I know, but it's nice to be reminded!" Lorelei chuckled and hung up.

Rory looked down at Amber on her hip.

"Come on Amber we got some packing to do!" Rory walked up the stairs.

She stepped into her room and put Amber down. She spotted her suitcase in her closet and pulled it out, all the while dialing her dad's number.

"Hello?" Her dad said.

"Hey dad!" Rory greeted.

"What's up kiddo?" Chris asked.

"Not much! Umm…could you send the jet down here to Hartford? I have an urgent trip to make." Rory requested easily.

"No problem." Chris answered, not questioning Rory's plans, he knew that Rory had a brain and used it so after a while he just stopped questioning what she was doing.

"Thanks dad!" Rory finished, and clicked her phone off.

Rory rushed around her room, picking up various items. She wasn't going to be gone for more than a day so she didn't need much. She walked into the bathroom, pulled her toiletries off the counter and out of the cabinets and took them back to her room.

She packed a pair of jeans, a tee shirt for herself, a pair of sneakers and that was about it.

She pulled out Amber's mini backpack and packed some baby food, a change of clothes and a few other essentials.

She used her cell phone to make some other calls. She booked a room in Utah and rented a car. She opened up the phone book, and started to look for a listing for Christy Dugrey-Johnson. She found it pretty easily, and scrawled the address down on a post it and slid the tiny piece of paper into her wallet. She slid her wallet into her purse, shut her cell phone, then picked up the two small bags and walked out of her room.

"Guys!" She yelled, her voice ringing through the entire house.

The individuals walked out of their rooms immediately.

"I'm going to Utah!" She announced and walked down the stairs. She knew her friends were following her so she continued to talk.

"I booked a room, I'll be fine, and I'll be back Sunday probably around 12. You don't have to worry about Amber! She's spending the night at someone else's place." Rory rambled, giving out all needed information.

She reached the door and turned around. She hugged her friends who all looked confused and smiled. "I'll tell you what's going on when I get back ok?" They nodded mutely and she exited her home.

The door shut behind her and her friends looked at each other surprised.

"I guess she figured out what she had to do" Louise said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yah, talk about a mood swing!" Colin laughed.

She got into her Porsche and drove into Hartford. If her timing were right the Hayden family jet would be arriving in Hartford in about 15 minutes. She had just enough time to do what she planned on doing.

She pulled into a spot in front of the apartment that happened to be directly behind Tristan's. This let her know he was obviously home. She walked up to the door, with Amber on her hip, and Amber's mini backpack on her shoulder. She entered the building, looked for Christy's apartment number on the mailboxes, and walked up the steps that Tristan himself walked up just the night before. She knocked on the apartment door, and then looked at her watch…12 o'clock on the dot.

The door opened and she found a tall brunette who looked like he had just woken up.

"I'm looking for Tristan." She said simply.

"Rory right?" Kevin asked.

Rory nodded.

"I'm not quite sure if he would be up to seeing you right now." Kevin said lamely.

"Well I really don't care if he would be up to 'seeing' me right now." Rory stated using air quotes. With that she pushed her way past Kevin and she walked into the living room.

Tristan was sitting on the couch watching TV when he looked up to see his ex-girlfriend and makeshift daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked standing up, his voice angry.

Rory put her hand up knowing Tristan would probably start yelling soon.

"Don't." she instructed. "I have a plane to catch in about 10 minutes, and something's wrong with Amber. Somehow she knows that something happened between us and she won't do anything but say your name." At this point Amber spoke up, accentuating her point.

"Twistin." She said weakly.

"See, so I figured if I'm going to fly two-thirds of the way across the country, hey why not leave my daughter with the only thing she seems to want." With that she handed Amber off to Tristan and handed over the backpack.

"I'll be back tomorrow at about noon, until then see ya!" Rory ended the conversation and walked out of the apartment, leaving Tristan to stare, mouth agape after her as the door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked his eyes wide.

"I have no idea!" Tristan said shaking his head, then looking over to a smiling Amber. "Absolutely no idea."

**There's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I hope it also makes up for the last one being so short. Well review.**


	14. World Peace And Less Humidty

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked the last one. I think I liked it the best, I didn't even plan to write half of that but whatever. Now on with the writing.**

The white clouds went by, the dry and light grass showing through the white moisture. She stared out the window although she didn't see any of this. Rather she was thinking. More analyzing, and contemplating then anything else, but she was still thinking, in her own little world.

Rory Gilmore had had a hard life. Well I suppose it wasn't as hard as some have had it but so far it had been pretty bad. These last two years had been especially bad. When she thinks about what's happened these last two years, the same emotions envelope her: sadness, anger, happiness, thankfulness, dread, fright…and the most dominant feeling of all was that of being trapped. This was the one thing keeping her from living her life the way she needed to. Up until today she didn't know how to get past it, but now all that's changed. This is why she was here. No matter how hard this was going to be for her, it was the only way she wouldn't feel trapped anymore.

So sitting on the pale leather couch, staring out the small window, Rory sat. She thought about what had gone down over the last day and she thought of what she was going to do over the next.

"Um…Miss?" A small voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rory turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Sorry to interrupt but we will be landing shortly." The small middle-aged woman informed her.

Rory smiled warmly and thanked her for telling her.

Rory looked down at her hands. Realizing the irony of it all. Dylan comes to Boston looking for Amber. Gets arrested. Rory is now flying to Utah to see Dylan willingly. Now isn't that just ironic?

The plane landed and Rory looked out the window. 'Utah here I come!' She thought to herself.

She stepped off the private plane and onto the stairs that led down to the asphalt of the airport. She then thanked Greg, the pilot and Mandy the flight attendant and went on her way to her rented car that was already parked for her. It was the exact same car she drove at home and she smiled at how funny the thought was, because she just said any old car and they gave her a silver Porsche. It was a wonder what a last name did for you. She got into the car, settling herself into the leather seat and she drove off into the city.

She passed large buildings and saw the lake. 'They don't call it Salt Lake City for nothing.' She thought to herself.

She passed major intersections and then started to search for the right street.

"Larson…Crawford…Kellick…Peterson!" Rory shouted looking at the street signs. She made a right and saw the large resort a block away. (A/N: Btw I just made up these streets, random ones that I've seen before, if these are real streets in Salt Lake City then I didn't know.)

Rory parked the car and checked in at the counter. The young girl at the counter stared at Rory for what seemed like a lifetime. It was funny that if you were rich you were treated like a celebrity.

She got into her room and then looked at her watch. 2:30. Time for coffee.

Rory called room service and decided to spend the day in her room pigging out on expensive food.

Back at Tristan's, Tristan was watching TV while Amber crawled around on the floor. She stood up and walked. Tristan watched her carefully and smiled, knowing it was her first time. He picked her up kissed her cheek and then tickled her, all the while forgetting what had happened just the day before.

The next morning Rory woke up in her plush king size bed, in her large suite. She looked at her watch. 7:00. Visiting hours just started. She got up packed, took a shower, changed her clothes and then packed up the last of her things.

She checked out got into her car. She called Greg to ask him to get the plane ready. She would be there in about 30 minutes. She drove the short ride to the high security county jail in Morrison just outside of Salt Lake City. Most of the people there were from out of state. (A/N: Again made it up)

Rory parked in the big parking lot after getting her ID checked and cleared. (A/N: no idea what happens when you go to a jail)

She exited her car and went into the big building. It was a police station on the first floor and the basement was used as the jail.

Rory walked up to the counter and requested to see Dylan.

"I'm here to see Dylan." She said simply.

"Your name?" The officer asked.

"Rory Gilmore" Rory replied.

"It says here that Dylan and yourself have had bad relations in the past." The man said looking up from his file.

"Yes, that is true but I have to do this, it's personal." Rory explained firmly.

"Well as long as you know what your doing." He said and when she nodded, he picked up his phone and called another officer to escort Dylan to the visitor station. He glanced at the file one more time and upon noticing that Rory was the reason of his being here, requested extra security in the room.

Rory was directed to the room and she went and sat down. Dylan was escorted in shortly after and he sat down across the table from her.

"Orange suits you." Rory said smugly.

"Don't it?" Dylan said sarcastically.

"So how you like it here?" Rory asked, motioning to the place around her.

"Cut the crap Rory. What the hell do you want?" Dylan shouted.

"I want a lot of things. I want you to be dead, or at least never let out of jail. I want world peace. I want less humidity. But I didn't come here to tell you that." Rory spat out.

"Sorry babe I'm still alive, so what do you want to say to me." Dylan said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? What your actions have done with my head? I can't trust any guys I date anymore and it's all your fault! It's your fault I accused Tristan of cheating on me, and it's your fault that in my mind I replay what happened over and over and it sickens me! I love Amber but how I got her sickens me to no end. I don't resent her for it I resent you for it! I came here to tell you all this just to get this to take back control of my life! You can't control my life anymore Dylan! And for the record, you don't have a daughter! You don't have any right to claim her! As far as she knows, Tristan is her father!" Rory yelled standing up.

At that moment, Dylan slapped her.

The guards took a step forward. Rory held up her hand to stop them.

"It's alright. Because that didn't hurt. And that will be the last time he ever does that!" She said leaning over the table, still directly looking at Dylan.

"Hope you like it here Dylan, because you're going to be here for a very long time, and I hope you like your extra 3 years because of that slap too." With that Rory left the room, leaving Dylan, the memory of that night. She no longer felt trapped.

Rory walked out to her car and right before she got in she looked up. She felt free. She felt like she really could do anything. Even though she could feel her face turning red. She didn't feel pain, she felt happy. Because that slap wasn't a sign of anger to her. It was a promise that it was the last time she would ever feel that way.

Lorelei really was a genius.

**There's the next chapter hope you liked it. I sure did. It's not too long though. Sorry about that.**


	15. Korn!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you liked the last one. And for all you Trory fans, I am proud to say that this chapter finally has some Trory action! Now let's get crackin' (I always wanted to say that)**

Rory stood at Christy's door knocking on it impatiently when the door abruptly opened. Tristan was standing there, his hair wet, and nothing but a towel around his waist. Rory could see the miniature droplets of water run down his chest. She had to shake her head to clear herself of the thoughts that were forming. 'He looks so good. No I can't think that. He isn't my boyfriend anymore!'

"Come in." he said briefly, after realizing who it was and then he pointed to the living room and went to get changed.

Rory went into the living room and looked around, noticing all of Tristan's familiar belongings lying around.

She heard his footsteps come down the hall and she whipped around to see him in a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a Hollister T shirt.

"What happened to your face?" Tristan asked, when he noticed the red spot on her cheek.

"Nothing" Rory said.

"That is not nothing." Tristan said advancing towards her, putting his hand over the bruise.

"It's nothing Tristan and if it were what would you care?" Rory said, getting annoyed, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore so why should he care.

"I would care." Tristan said softly, dropping his hand.

Rory's face brightened slightly and then darkened a bit knowing he wasn't hers anymore.

They stood around in awkward silence for a bit until Amber said "Momma".

"Finally!" Rory cheered picking up her daughter from her resident spot on the couch.

"She learned to walk." Tristan said, his hand gesturing to the small child, while he handed over her already packed bag of things.

'Funny how almost every important milestone in Amber's life connects with Tristan some how.' Rory thought to herself and then realized why. 'It's because Tristan is her father.'

Unable to stop herself, Rory quickly stepped forward and kissed Tristan, a kiss full of faith and trust and safety.

She broke away quickly after realizing what she was doing.

"I've got to go!" She muttered and then left.

'How stupid are you? Why in the world did you do that? Are you nuts? What's your problem?' Went through Rory's head on her drive home. Rory got into the house and was greeted by everyone at the kitchen table before breaking down crying.

Rory handed Amber over to Logan and Louise motioned for the guys to leave them alone.

"What happened?" Louise asked.

"I went to Utah to tell Dylan off!" Rory cried.

"Is that why you're crying?" Madeline asked.

Rory shook her head. "I finally learned to trust and then I went there and kissed him and then I left and now I'm here and I have no idea why I did it." Rory babbled not making any sense.

"You went where?" Paris asked, looking for answers.

"Tristan's." Rory answered her voice cracking.

"And you kissed him?" Louise asked.

Rory nodded and confirmed everyone's thoughts.

"So you learned to trust Tristan and then you kissed him and left." Madeline said. Rory nodded and then broke out crying again.

"And why is this all so bad?" Paris asked, already knowing the answer but Rory needed to say it.

"Because Tristan's not my boyfriend anymore!" Rory sobbed.

"But he can be now. You trust him. You really trust him, so there's nothing stopping you is there?" Louise said.

"The fact that he hates me duh!" Rory said.

"But he doesn't, he loves you remember?" Madeline said.

"No he doesn't!" Rory denied.

"Yes he does." A familiar male voice, said softly.

Rory turned to see Tristan standing behind her in the doorway.

"You didn't take back your keys." Tristan smirked, holding up the key.

Rory broke the Gilmore Rule and she ran. She ran to Tristan jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissed him and then asked very seriously, as her tears dried on her face, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Tristan smiled and then kissed her. He pulled away briefly, looking at her. "So what do you say? Will you Rory Gilmore be my girlfriend?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Again." Their 6 friends chorused behind them.

"Of course!" Rory laughed and hugged Tristan. This felt right. It really did.

Rory got down from Tristan's arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So what do you want to do?" Tristan asked.

"Shopping!" Rory laughed, knowing everything was alright again.

"That reminds me. I forgot to give you this." Tristan said walking over to the couch and pulling out the gift from Boston out from under it.

"Korn!" Rory yelled when Tristan handed it to her.

"Do you like it?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" Rory laughed running upstairs to put the record with her others.

"So now shopping!" She yelled coming back downstairs.

The guys groaned while the girls squealed and Amber clapped her hands together.

Logan handed Amber back to her mother and they all headed to the Escalades.

Louise, Logan, Tristan, Amber and Rory got into the white one. While the black one was filled with the other four.

They drove to the mall and they shopped around a bit. Going in and out of the designer stores, occasionally picking something out to buy.

They were headed into the Louis Vuitton store when the guys decided they wanted to go get some food.

"Bring back coffee!" The girls called, laughing as they went into the store.

They were too preoccupied to notice the 3 snobbish looking girls staring at them, especially the tiniest of them all. The leader of the small group smiled wickedly and quickly left the store undetected.

The girls looked around and Rory decided to get a pair of strappy heels.

She paid for them and then went looking for the guys.

Rory bought the pair of Louis Vuitton heels, a pair of Dior sunglasses and a Pucci scarf.

Louise bought a Vera Wang evening dress, that she had no plans to ever wear, and matching Chanel shoes.

Madeline purchased a Coach bag and bottle of Armani perfume.

And lastly, Paris bought a Burberry coat.

They found the guys right outside of the Starbucks and from there they headed back to the cars.

"Stop here!" Tristan said to Logan on their way back home. Logan did as told and Tristan hopped out of the SUV.

He came back with a couple boxes of stuff and got into the car.

Rory smiled and Logan just started the car again and went towards Stars Hollow.

They pulled into the garage and went into the house where Tristan pulled his things out of his boxes for the third time that week.

They all fell asleep shortly after finishing the Chinese food they ordered except for Rory and Tristan.

"Can I join you?" Tristan asked his dark frame outlined in Rory's doorway.

"Of course!" Rory answered smiling and pulled back the comforter and Tristan climbed in.

"I love you!" Tristan said smiling.

"I love you too and I trust you!" Rory said with if possible a bigger smile.

**Aww…isn't that just so cheesy? Well it makes me feel like popping in Titanic and crying. It's just so sweet isn't it? Well whatever cheese is good and we are all entitled to our Velveeta moments, including Rory.**

**Well review. Oh and there is one chapter left just to tell you.**


	16. A Murderer

**Well here it is the last chapter of Ch,ch,changes!**

**Hey. It's sad, but this is truly the last chapter. I might do a sequel I don't know. But I hope you liked this story. Well read on people!**

The night passed quickly and all of them got up, ready to face the world. All of them were slightly relieved that everything was fixed after the hectic weekend. After that, they were sure they could face anything.

Rory got up and sluggishly got ready. The previous weekend had drained her. She pulled out her outfit, and began to pull her shirt over her head but she could feel someone's eyes drilling into her. She looked over to the bed, when she got the shirt off.

Tristan was sitting there smirking.

"Oh God!" Rory muttered throwing her shirt at Tristan. She knew he was going to make a lewd comment.

"Rory, I knew you wanted me but isn't this a little forward?" Tristan said walking over to Rory.

"Oh shut up!" Rory said smiling.

"Never!" He whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But you're right I do want you." Rory said softly, surprising herself at her boldness and she wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck.

He gladly accepted the kiss and tightened his grip around her waist. Meanwhile, Rory played with Tristan's hair, running her fingers through it over and over.

Rory broke away after a while and Tristan groaned.

"Sorry babe but we have to get ready for hell!" Rory laughed.

Tristan let go of Rory and walked out knowing she was right.

Rory smiled at the shut door and then looked over at Amber, she was smiling brightly.

Rory walked over to the small bed, picked up her daughter and lifted her in the air. "Isn't your dad something?" She asked rhetorically.

"I love you Amber, I really do. And don't you forget it!" Rory told Amber seriously.

"Momma and Twistan!" Amber said, clapping her hands together.

"That's right, forever!" Rory laughed and put Amber back down on her bed.

Rory walked back over to her closet and pulled out her skirt and button up.

She pulled on her shortened skirt, then her shirt and knotted it at the bottom and then slipped on some flip-flops. On the way out of her room, she grabbed a spare tie that was lying on her desk. She walked into the bathroom that Louise was in. Rory stood in front of the mirror and started applying her make up.

"So I noticed Tristan wasn't on the couch last night…" Louise stated knowingly.

"He wasn't." Rory said unphased, as she continued to apply her mascara.

"So where was he?" Louise questioned.

"In my bed." Rory answered.

Louise smirked at her response.

"We didn't do anything!" Rory said, knowing what Louise was thinking.

Rory was done applying her make up at this point so she walked out.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and put a pop tart into the toaster and she grabbed a cup to pour the already made coffee into. The toaster dinged and Rory pulled out her purple and blue berry pop tarts and sat down at the table.

Tristan came in silently and kissed Rory on the cheek before grabbing himself a cup of coffee. Soon after, everyone else made their way downstairs and they headed out. Today they decided to take the Viper and the Jag.

As soon as they arrived, they pulled up to their normal parking spots which was right up front.

They then made their way to their lockers. They stopped at Tristan's first before making their way to the others.

Tristan stood of to the side since he already had his things and he felt some unfamiliar arms slink over him. He got out of the grip and turned along with everyone else who noticed the outsiders.

"Hey babe!" Summer droned.

"I'm not your babe!" Tristan snapped.

"Why don't you dump her…" Summer said glaring at Rory. "And date me?"

She said as she turned back to him with a fake smile.

"No way!" Tristan refused.

"Fine well why don't I share some information you don't know about your girlfriend." Summer said smirking like she won.

Tristan looked confused and Summer started.

"Well your little perfect girlfriend over there has a child." The surrounding group of people gasped. The ones who knew rolled their eyes. Summer didn't notice.

"So? I knew that!" Tristan said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"So your dating a whore, I mean any teenager who has a child is a whore! Summer said smirking.

"It doesn't make anyone a whore automatically. Paris stated calmly

"Especially if you didn't willingly have sex!" Louise said, knowing Rory wouldn't mind now that she had dealt with Dylan.

"How can you not willingly have sex?" Summer asked dumbly.

"Just because you go around bedding every single guy who leers at you even though you are butt ugly, doesn't mean that you can't have sex unwillingly." Logan said glaring.

"It's called rape!" Rory told Summer, who still didn't get it.

"So? You still have a child!" Summer said smugly.

"But Rory doll is not a whore!" Finn said, angry at Summer for calling Rory a name, that was far from the truth.

"And I could care less!" Tristan piped up.

"Why don't you care? I mean you're dating a teenage mother!" Summer screeched.

"Just because you have a child doesn't mean you have to be embarrassed by it!" Colin snapped.

"Yes it does!" Summer complained.

"No it doesn't. Having a child is a gift, a miracle no matter how you got it." Madeline said sweetly.

"It is!" The group around them agreed.

Summer could tell she was losing. "You're still a whore!" Summer spat out.

"If she's a whore Summer what does that make you?" Louise asked snottily.

"Yah, god knows you've been pregnant like 6 times." One of Summer's cronies said.

"So I've had sex once unwillingly and only god knows how many times you have willingly!" Rory said stressing the last word.

"And she got pregnant the first time, and you've been pregnant 6 times!" Louise went on.

"And she decided to keep her child, and you aborted all 6 of yours!" Paris said.

"So that makes you not only a whore, but a hypocrite, and a murderer!" Madeline said sadly, shaking her head. (I know the last part of this is offensive to anyone who agree with abortion. In my opinion women have the right to choose and if i ever had the choice i would see aborting as murder so i put that in. I hope this doesn't offent anyone deeply but it's my right to have an opinion about it and i hope you still like the story)

With that the eight friends walked away to first period, Tristan and Rory hand in hand just as the bell rang, leaving Summer to yell at her friends and for the rest of the student population to watch. It was them, eight, against the world for life. I guess there really are happy endings.

**There's the last chapter. Sorry about how short it is. I loved how this ended personally. What bout you? Send me your thoughts please. And thank you for reading. Oh and thanks LoVe23 for beta-ing this story and all my others.**


End file.
